


Rent Boy

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blame it on the Cisco thirst, Cisco is an Escort, F/M, Pretty Woman Vibes, Reader Insert, Smut, he's too fine, not so strictly buisness, rent boy AU, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Cisco needs money, because he technically doesn’t have a real job since Star Labs closed. He decided to become a rent boy, because he’s a young single male who enjoys sex, and he also likes to meet people. Reader is lonely, and takes a suggestion from a friend to get a rent boy for fun. After an awkward first appointment, they hit it off and become friends.Based off an ongoing conversation with my lovely friend makacska, where the title originated from. We called it "the Rent Boy AU" so...ta da!





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok first question, how do you know this website exists?” you asked your friend Jakie, as she showed you a website on her laptop, the subject of which was listed on the welcome screen as ‘professional escorts in your area!’, “and second question, are you out of your flippin’ mind?!”

 

 

“What? You need to have sex babe,” she replied casually, “and in answer to your first question, I know about this site, because weirdly hiring one of these guys is cheaper than hiring a stripper, and I had a bachelorette party to plan last month remember?”

 

 

You rolled your eyes, “You hired a male prostitute for Christine’s bachelorette? Seriously?”

 

 

Jakie shrugged, “Like I said it was cheaper,” she replied, “and he didn’t seem to mind, he got good tips that night, and I got to sleep with a guy with long hair, which you know was on my bucket list.”

 

 

You shook your head, “I’m not sure whether to congratulate you, or take you to a psychologist.”

 

 

She grinned at you before blowing a raspberry, “No need, I’m seeing a psychologist tonight actually, we’re having dinner,” then she turned her attention back to the computer, “now pay attention so we can pick the best guy to remove that stick from your ass.”

 

 

“I don’t need to hire someone to have sex with me!” you argued indignantly, “I don’t need sex either, I’m a grown woman in the twenty first century, I don’t need a man to make me feel better by sticking his dick in me, I can cum on my own thank you very much,”

 

 

Jackie stared at you for a moment in silence, then she closed the laptop and took your hand, “Sweetie, while I applaud your confidence, and I totally agree you don’t need a man, but cumming by yourself gets old,” she gave your hand a squeeze, “and sometimes having a fling with a stranger can really help! There’s no commitment involved, these guys are required to get tested every few months, and they’re really hot,” she nodded back to the laptop, “I’m not saying you have to, I’m just saying you might wanna give it a try...I’ll even pay for it if you want.”

 

 

You frowned in frustration, trying to decide whether to tell her she was insane, and to drop the subject, or if maybe you wanted to take her up on her offer. It was a sad fact, in your opinion, that you hadn’t dated, let alone had sex in well over a year, and while you knew that you didn’t need sex to survive, you couldn’t deny that you missed being able to have it. There was something about the craziness of it, the fact that you didn’t have to think about anything else while your hands were on someone else’s skin, the way your body responded to the attentions of another….it was nice. ‘ _What harm could it do?_ ’ you reasoned in your head, ‘ _if nothing else, I get a one night stand, have a bit of fun and go back to my life like it never happened. Whats so bad about that?_ ’

 

‘ _What if its not fun?_ ’ The little voice of argument and reason piped up in your head, ‘ _what if you pick the wrong guy, and he’s no good? Then you’re stuck with the memory of a lousy lay with a stranger. If that’s not an awkward night in the making, I don’t know what is_ ’

 

 

‘ _Well that’s easy,_ _Jackie_ _said she’s used this site before, and that she slept with one of them,_ ’ you argued back, ‘ _she can probably recommend that guy to me...she seemed pretty satisfied with his um...service_ ’

 

 

 

‘ _Jackie_ _is nuts,_ ’ the other voice shot back, ‘ _not to mention she sleeps with a lot more men than you, how do you know she’s not confusing this guy with someone else?_ ’

 

 

‘ _She is not nuts!_ ’ you defended, ‘ _she’s just eccentric. And so what if she sleeps with more men than me, she has a right to do what she wants with her own body, if she wants to have a lot of sex, more power to her!_ ’

 

 

“Sweetie?” Jackie prompted you, giving you a hopeful look, “what's it gonna be?”

 

 

You sighed, curling your toes as you closed your eyes and said “Alright fine, yes,” earning an excited squeal from her, “but I don’t want to go in completely blind, see if you can get the guy you had last time...at least I know he comes recommended.”

 

 

At that her eyes grew wide and she nodded, “Oh my god yes, absolutely!” she agreed, “you are gonna love him, he’s exactly your type.”

 

 

“My type?” you asked, scooting closer to see what she was clicking, “I’m gonna have sex with him, not date him...”

 

 

She waved her hand dismissively, “Yeah yeah, but personality is a part of it all, you know that,” she clicked a tiny head-shot of a guy with long dark hair and golden skin, which redirected to his profile page, “I just opted for the normal package when I was planning the party, and he was a total nerd, like he kept making movie references and science jokes, it was adorable,” she scrolled down to the area that listed the ‘package options’, each one with a a price listed under their description.

 

 

You squinted at the options thoughtfully, “Wait...so he dresses up sometimes? Like...in a costume?” you stifled a laugh at the thought, wondering if that was really something people enjoyed him doing, or if it was just for his own benefit.

 

 

“Not costumes per-say,” Jackie corrected, “more like...personas?” she turned to you with a thoughtful frown, “I asked him about them when I hired him, he said that some of his customers like different things, so he offers different options to get more money,” she pointed to the first option on the list, “like this one is what I got, which is basically what it’s described as, ‘nerdy boyfriend’, but then this one,” she pointed to the second option, “he said is more like a sexy biker dude slash gang leader, so more bad boy-ish, y’know?”

 

 

You were really struggling not to laugh now, “And the last one,” you pointed, “Mr. Ramon? What is that, like something out of Fifty shades of Grey or something?”

 

 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to pick that one,” she huffed, “but yes, he said its sort of like that, but without the awful BDSM stuff, unless thats what you want, he said at the very least he knows what he’s doing and you won’t end up like that Anastasia chick.”

 

 

You couldn’t hold back anymore, you burst out laughing, “Oh my god this is absurd,” you sighed, “just give me the nerdy boyfriend, I don’t know if I could take anything else seriously.”

 

 

Jackie made a face, “This isn’t about being serious, this is about having hot sex with a hot guy,” she pointed out, “but whatever – oh wait...there’s a new option on here,” she squinted at the screen as she read the fourth option, which was listed as the ‘gold card member’ option. “Huh,” she said with a smirk, “apparently you can buy all three packages in this bundle, and he’ll visit you once a month until you’ve seen them all,” she bit her lip and smiled at you mischievously, then before you could stop her she clicked the fourth option and the confirmation button and closed the site as your eyes widened in horror.

 

 

“Jackie!” you cried in distress, “What did you do?!”

 

 

She cackled as she closed her computer, “Oh relax! It’s only three appointments!”

 

 

“Three appointments with three different personas!” you argued, “what happens if I don’t like the other two?” you demanded, “what happens if after the first one I don’t wanna see him again?!”

 

 

“Then I’ll take him,” she provided happily, “either way, you’re gonna have your appointment with him, this place doesn’t exactly offer refunds.”

 

 

You grumbled, scrubbing your hands over your face, “You are awful sometimes, you know that?”

 

 

She shrugged, “You love me anyway,” she said plainly, making you scowl because she was right.

 

 

“This guy better blow my mind,” you warned before pouting.

 

 

She grinned again, “Oh don’t you worry baby doll, he will.”

 

\------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------

 

Cisco Ramon sat in his workshop, stitching away at a hole in Barry’s suit that had been caused by a meta throwing him down a street like it was the worlds nastiest slip n’ slide. He sighed as the last stitch went into place, tying the thread off and cutting it before setting the whole thing down and rubbing his tired eyes. He had been working on the suit for close to two hours now, his fingers were stiff and aching, his neck felt like he’d slept on it crooked, and his eyes were gritty as sand paper. He leaned back in his work chair, cracking his back as he did so. Fuck he needed a break.

 

 

As if on cue with his thought, his stomach growled obscenely, reminding him that it had been even longer since he’d eaten. “That sounded uncomfortable,” Barry commented as he entered the cortex with a smile.

 

 

Cisco made a face, “Not as uncomfortable as squinting at these holes in your suit has been for the past two hours,” he complained, earning an apologetic grimace from Barry, “but yeah, it didn’t tickle.”

 

 

“Want me to buy you dinner?” Barry offered, “it’s the least I could do now that you fixed my suit yet again.”

 

 

Cisco smiled over at him, “You know what, yes, I will accept food as payment,” he chuckled, “I want a triple triple and a large fries with a milkshake from Big Belly Burger please, and thank you.”

 

 

Barry laughed, “And I thought I was the one with the insane metabolism,” he teased with a grin, “chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry milkshake?”

 

 

Cisco shrugged, “Aw babe, you know what I like,” he teased back, “surprise me.”

 

 

Barry snorted, “Sure thing honey bear,” he played along, “be right back.”

 

Cisco chuckled to himself as Barry zipped away, standing so that he could stretch his whole body after sitting for so long. He hung the suit back on it’s mannequin, ready to wheel it back upstairs when his phone chimed telling him he had an email. As he reached into his pocket for his phone, he felt his pulse quicken a little with excitement. The only reason he got emails anymore was for family stuff, or his ‘night job’ as he called it. Sure enough when he clicked on the tiny notification in his status bar, he found an e-mail from work, telling him a customer had booked his ‘gold card’ option on his escort profile.

 

 

“Sweet, that’s the first hit!” he cheered quietly, scrolling down the email to see the customer information attached. The name listed sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it off the top of his head, lucky for him it was required to attach a phone number to the pertinent information section of the customer info form, so he could just call or text them later for a refresher. He smiled even wider as he saw the price listed at the bottom, happy to finally have some new cash headed for his bank account since business had slowed for the season.

 

 

Becoming an escort hadn’t exactly been a life long ambition for him, but when Star Labs had been declared a disaster zone, and he’d lost basically all his credibility in the engineering world as a result of his involvement in the accelerator, he’d suddenly found himself strapped for cash. He’d only happened on the escort job by accident, oddly enough because of his brother Dante. Dante had needed a ride home from some bar one night, and as he’d stumbled to the van Cisco had borrowed, a woman dressed far too nicely for the bar she was leaving followed behind him, occasionally helping him up when he stumbled too hard.

 

Once Dante was piled into the passenger seat, she’d circled around to the drivers side window and asked, “Are you the brother he was talking about?”

 

 

Cisco had frowned, a little surprised Dante had mentioned him, especially if he were on a date. “Umm, yes,” he extended a hand to her, “my name is Cisco, nice to meet you.”

 

 

She shook his hand and smiled sweetly, “Pleasure is all mine sugar,” she simpered, “he showed me a picture of you on his phone after he called you, you’re rather handsome on that tiny screen,” she winked at him, “even better in person though.”

 

 

Cisco had blushed, caught off guard by the compliment, “Well...thank you,” he’d replied sheepishly, “you’re not so bad yourself.”

 

 

The woman had chuckled, “All part of the job darling,” she gave a little curtsy, “now as fun as it is standing out here flirting with you, I actually have a business proposal for you,” she reached into her tiny clutch bag and pulled out a card, “you see your brother here hired me, I’m an escort, normally I only deal with high end customers, but he some how snuck past the screening we do and well...here I am in a dive bar pouring him into your van,” she gave him a tight little smile, “however, my situation aside, when your brother showed me your picture, I couldn’t help but think you would make a great addition to our team,” she pointed to the card she’d placed in his hand, “see we’ve been looking for some male talent, after all not everyone enjoys female company, and you’re a young attractive man, you could probably make quite a bit of money in my line of work.”

 

 

Cisco stared at her dumbfounded. Was this woman really offering him a job as a male prostitute? Like seriously? “I-” he glanced down at the card, then back at her, his genius level intellect shorting out on him as he tried to make sense of the situation.

 

 

She smiled at him, putting a hand on his arm comfortingly, “Don’t you worry about giving me an answer now honey, it is a lot to consider after all,” she pointed to the card again, more specifically to the email address listed in the bottom, “just shoot me an email if you are interested, and we can meet for a proper job interview then, ok?” Cisco had just nodded, giving her an awkward smile as she nodded back. “Lovely,” she said decisively, “see you around sugar,” with that she’d waved and sauntered back inside, leaving Cisco to stare after her for a few moments until Dante fell out of his seat with a hysterical little giggle.

 

 

After that Cisco had kept the card with him at all times, his brain mulling the idea over whenever he had free time between cleaning up the labs, helping Dr. Wells look after Barry, and comforting Caitlin through her tiny breakdowns over Ronnie. It took him a week before he made his decision, and the rest was well, history. He’d emailed her, aced his interview, gotten tested, and had a page on the site within a matter of days; he’d even upgraded their set up for free, because the original was a nightmare. His first customer booked him a week after his profile went live, and he’d been doing it ever since. Now three years down the road, he was practically an old pro with his package options, so he’d added the fourth just for fun.

 

 

“Dinner is served!” Barry cried as he zipped back into the workshop, making Cisco jump and drop his phone.

 

 

“About time!” Cisco teased as he picked his phone back up and pocketed it, “I thought you were supposed to be fast man!”

 

 

Barry made a face at him, “I am fast, in fact I could eat all this food before you even touch it if you wanna be sassy with me.”

 

 

Cisco lunged for the food Barry had set on his desk, “No!” he cried dramatically, “I’ll die if you do!”

 

 

Barry laughed at that, “Thats what I thought.”

 

 

As they dug into their food, Cisco pulled his phone out again, copying and pasting the customer phone number into a message window before hastily typing out his message:

 

**Message to: Unknown**

_Hey there Jackie, thanks for booking the gold card package. You sound familiar, have we worked together before?_

 

 

He felt his phone buzz in his lap as he dug into his burger, a little thrill of excitement shooting through him as it did. He really loved his night job.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean you have plans?” Christine pouted across the table at you. “I haven’t had a girl’s night in ages, and I miss you and Jackie! Can’t you reschedule your plans?”

 

“Nope,” Jackie answered for you, “not unless she’s got a thousand dollars stashed away somewhere.” She lifted her drink to her lips, sipping the fizzy liquid through a straw.

 

Christine gave you both a confused look, as you pointedly avoided Jackie’s knowing smirk. “It’s sort of a pre-paid engagement,” you explained to Christine with a smile, “and apparently, they don’t do rescheduling, or refunds, so sorry Chris, but no, I can’t.”

 

Christine pouted some more, “Ugh, I hate places that do that,” she commiserated sourly, “haven’t they ever heard of a family emergency before?”

 

Jackie snorted, “Chris, honey, girls’ night hardly constitutes a family emergency,” she pointed out, making Christine smile.

 

“I know,” she admitted sheepishly, “but it feels like it now that I’m married. Stephanie never wants to go out and do anything fun like the three of us used to, all she wants to do is sit at home and look through Ikea catalogs,” she sighed as she leaned back in her chair, “I mean not that I don’t love playing homemaker with her and all, but we’re not living in the nineteen fifties, I need some fresh air and maybe a dance floor,” she grinned, “and possibly a little booze, but not like I used to, I’m a married woman after all!”

 

You all laughed at that. “If I recall Chris, that’s how you met Stephanie in the first place,” you commented teasingly, “maybe if you get drunk like the old days, you’ll find another wife?”

 

Christine scoffed, “That’s the last thing I need,” she replied with a giggle, “Steph is more than enough woman for me, thank you very much.”

 

Jackie hummed, “I dunno, that bachelorette party was pretty fun, I wouldn’t mind planning another one just to get that guy I hired to strip for us to come by again.” She gave you another pointed look. “He was tons of fun.”

 

“He was alright,” Christine shrugged, “I obviously preferred the female stripper you hired a bit more, but like I said,” she lifted her hand, brandishing her sparkling wedding ring, “married woman.”

 

 

You shifted nervously as they discussed the party. You hadn’t attended it at the time because you had a family engagement to deal with, but listening to them talk about ‘the guy’, the one that you just so happened to have an appointment with tonight, specifically for the purposes of having sex...you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

 

“Y/N is actually seeing him tonight as a matter of fact,” Jackie mentioned nonchalantly, snapping you back to attention as you scowled at her.

 

“Ooh really?” Christine asked with a conspiratory smile. “No wonder you couldn’t change your plans, gurl! Forget I asked.” She winked at you, raising her drink in a mock toast, “You go get some tonight!”

 

 

You began to blush furiously, crossing your arms over your chest. “I don’t want to talk about it,” you mumbled gruffly, “I’m not proud of it, and besides, Jackie strong armed me into the whole thing.”

 

 

“I did not strong arm you into anything,” Jackie defended, “you saw his picture, you heard me talk about him, and you said yes.” She quirked an eyebrow at you, “And in any case, you’re a grown woman, you could have said no and I would have respected that.”

 

 

“Just like you respectfully signed me up for the ‘gold card’ package?” you shot back haughtily.

 

 

Christine gasped as she listened to you both, “Oh my god, see this is why I love hanging out with you two, you both have the best gossip.” she shook her head and looked at her phone. “Ugh, but I’ve gotta go, Steph and I have an appointment with the adoption agency in an hour, and I promised her I’d get there early to help her calm down.” She stood up and kissed you both on the cheek. “We’ll try and have girls’ night some other time, ok?” she opened her purse and laid some money on the table, “see you lovelies later!”

 

 

“Bye Chris, good luck with the adoption!” you called as she waved and got into her car. You waited for her to drive off before scowling at Jackie again. “Why can’t you keep your mouth shut sometimes?!” you hissed angrily. “I don’t exactly want to broadcast the fact that I’m seeing a male prostitute tonight!”

 

 

Jackie rolled her eyes. “I didn’t broadcast it. I told Chris, our best friend. And it’s nothing to be ashamed of, Y/N. Men do it all the time, why shouldn’t we?”

 

 

You looked down at your knees, wondering exactly why you were so embarrassed about it. You sighed after a moment, “I don’t know Jackie, I just...I just feel like it makes me sound desperate, you know? Like I’m so desperate to have sex with someone, I decided to pay for it...I know it’s silly but-”

 

 

“It’s not silly,” Jackie assured you earnestly. “I know what you mean Y/N, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by suggesting it, and if you feel like I forced you into it.” She reached over and placed a hand on your arm. “If you really don’t want to do this, then I’ll go, I paid for it after all...”

 

 

You regarded her for a moment before shaking your head. “No, no, I’ll do it,” you sighed again. “I do want to have sex with someone after all, I just hope it’s not absurdly awkward or something to where I wish I never did it, you know?”

 

 

Jackie nodded, “I know honey.” Then she smiled, “but I can assure you, this guy knows what he’s doing.” She looked down as her phone buzzed with a message. “Oh, speak of the devil! This is him now confirming the appointment time and venue.” She showed the message to you, and it made your chest tighten just a little with apprehension. “Ok, so I’m gonna tell him everything is a go, and you’ll be meeting him at the Central City Skyline hotel at eight, alright?”

 

 

You tried to picture it for a moment,tried to imagine waiting in some dimly lit hotel room, overlooking the skyline the hotel was named for, dressed elegantly in some evening gown while a handsome stranger came in behind you. You only got as far as the skyline when your brain crapped out, the fantasy fading as fast as it came. You shook your head at Jackie. “Alright,” you agreed, once again signing over your sex life to the image of a guy on a website, then it hit you. “oh god Jackie….What am I even gonna wear?”

 

\------------------ ------------------- ----------------- --------------- -----

Thank god for the showers in the Star Labs employee bathrooms. Cisco had been stressing about his time in the cortex, checking the clock probably ever five seconds until Barry sped back in, and then practically sprinted to the bathroom to shower before he left for his evening appointment. Luckily, he’d remembered to take a shower last night to wash his hair, so all he had to do was wash off the hours he’d spent in the lab, and change into the fresh clothes he’d stowed in his messenger bag.

 

 

As he stepped out of the shower, and got himself dressed, he was nearly knocked off his feet by the gust of air that accompanied Barry as he sped through the door, stopping at a urinal.

 

 

“Oh, hey man,” Barry greeted him awkwardly, “I uh...didn’t know you were in here.” He finished up and zipped his pants, moving to wash his hands before he realized Cisco was half naked. “Wait were you...did I just interrupt your shower or something?”

 

 

Cisco pulled his shirt on over his head, “Not really, I just finished,” he replied with a shrug.

 

 

Barry nodded, “Oh...ok,” he dried his hands and turned around with a smile. “So, hey! I’m kind of starving after being the Flash all day, you wanna get some Big Belly Burger together? I’ll pay…?”

 

 

Cisco grimaced, “Ooh, sorry man, I actually have plans for tonight,” he answered apologetically, “maybe next time though, yeah?”

 

 

“What do you mean you have plans?” Barry asked with a confused smirk, watching as Cisco checked his hair in the bathroom mirror. “Do you have a date?” he pried further, “and you didn’t tell me?”

 

 

“What are you, my mother?” Cisco asked as he tucked a last strand of hair behind his ear.

 

 

Barry chuckled, “No, but I’m your best friend,” he pointed out as Cisco fished in his messenger bag for a travel toothbrush and toothpaste, “and you never mentioned any ladies of interest before, to me or anyone for that matter.” Barry stood behind Cisco, using his height to give him a knowing look over his friend’s shoulder. “Are you keeping her a secret?”

 

 

Cisco rolled his eyes as he brushed his teeth, cursing Barry’s speedster bladder for him happening to need the bathroom at the same time as him. Once he finished brushing, he spit. “I’m not keeping her secret, and I didn’t mention her because it’s not technically a date.” He cupped his hands under the running water, sipping some and swishing before spitting again. “Now will you leave me to get ready?”

 

 

Barry narrowed his eyes at Cisco. “Not technically a date?” he repeated, “then what is it?”

 

 

Cisco sighed, restraining the urge to strangle Barry with his bare hands. “Well Barry, I am an adult male of the legal drinking age, you figure it out.”

 

 

At that Barry scoffed, “Oh, the ‘it’s just drinks’ routine, huh?” he chuckled, “is that why you’re brushing your teeth? So, you can really taste the alcohol, or-”

 

 

“Alright fine!” Cisco snapped, turning to face him. “We’re hooking up! Happy now?”

 

 

Barry stared at him for a moment in dumbfounded silence, then his speedster brain seemed to return to normal speed. “Wait so...you’re meeting this girl just to...to have sex with her?” he whispered the last part, which made Cisco nearly laugh at how childish it was.

 

 

“No,” Cisco corrected, stowing his travel pack back in his messenger back. “We’re having drinks first,” he gave Barry a curt little smile, “after that comes the sex” he whispered the last word, earning an indignant look from Barry.

 

 

“Do you do this often?” Barry asked as Cisco brushed past him towards the door.

 

 

Cisco stopped, debating on whether he should tell him ‘ _yeah, sure, why not?_ ’ or something a little more modest, like ‘ _well no, but she offered, and I said yes_.’ He sure as hell wasn’t gonna tell him the truth, that was for damn sure. Barry was a nice guy and all, but telling your best friend you’re an escort isn’t exactly something that happens every day. Nice or not, Barry just did not know how to keep his mouth shut sometimes, and the last thing he needed was for the whole team to know, let alone Joe. While his job as an escort wasn’t technically illegal in Central City, it wasn’t exactly legal either. There were laws against about thirty percent of what his company did, and he did not want to be the black sheep who brought them down. He actually enjoyed a lot of the work, and none of it was harming anyone so it didn’t matter.

 

 

“I have been known to hook up, on occasions.” Cisco decided to say, turning back to face Barry. “It’s like I said, I’m an adult, and so long as the other party isn’t opposed to it, what’s the harm in it?”

 

 

Barry regarded him with a contemplative look, his dark brows furrowing before he asked, “How do you even meet these girls?” then he took a moment and corrected, “or, people...I mean we really never...y’know.”

 

 

Cisco shrugged, “Online,” he replied, which was technically one hundred percent true. “I mean you’d be surprised how many people are turned on by a genius level intellect, and some impressive hacking skills.”

 

 

Barry smirked at that. “Mmm, yeah,” he agreed with a nod, “I’m sure people are super turned on by that man, I mean I’m turned on right now just thinking about it, like damn.”

 

 

Cisco made a face. “Fuck you, Barry,” he replied as he turned away.

 

 

Barry began laughing behind him, “What, you mean I don’t have to contact you online first?” he called as Cisco left, his cackling echoing behind Cisco as he made for the door out of Star Labs. It was six thirty now, he had just enough time to get to the hotel and check in before his mystery customer was set to arrive.

 

 

Jackie had been tickled pink that he’d remembered her, and had happily reminded him of the bachelorette party she’d hired him for, and their subsequent sexual encounter afterwards. Cisco remembered the party fondly, grinning at the memory of his attempted strip tease routine.

 

 

In the end, it hadn’t been nearly as successful as he’d hoped it would be, but in his defense, he hadn’t known the bride he was dancing for was a lesbian, so he’d probably set the bar too high for himself. The night he’d spent with Jackie after that was pretty interesting too, as he’d never had the chance to sleep on actual medieval style furs before. But Jackie had been eccentric from the start so he considered himself lucky that was the strangest thing in her bedroom.

 

 

At the front desk, he was greeted with a smile. “Hello again Mr. Ramon, how are you this evening?” the girl asked politely.

 

 

Cisco smiled warmly at her, “Emily, I have lost track of how many times I have told you to call me Cisco, and yet you still call me Mr. Ramon.” He shook his head. “Do you not like me or something?”

 

 

Emily laughed softly, “It’s hotel policy Cisco, you know that,” she replied as she took his business credit card and checked him in. “Besides, if I got too familiar with you, the other guests might suspect something.”

 

 

Cisco nodded. “True, that is a fair point,” he agreed. “Still, Mr. Ramon makes me feel like I’m at my day job. There’s gotta be a compromise we can reach, right?”

 

 

Emily shrugged as she handed him his room key, “I could just call you sir,” she offered with a mischievous smirk. “Unless that might remind you of your night job too much?”

 

 

Cisco grinned back at her, “Ooh look who’s feeling saucy today,” he teased with a wink. “Better not let your mother hear you saying things like that to her employees though, she might forbid me from staying here.”

 

 

At that Emily burst out laughing, “Mom knows I’m a grown woman, and I can flirt with whomever I choose,” she leaned close over the counter to whisper. “Besides, she still doesn’t know about that night you offered to sleep with me for some free room service, so I wouldn’t be too worried.”

 

 

Cisco grimaced. “Mmm...let’s keep it that way then, shall we?”

 

 

Emily shook her head. “You are so gullible Cisco,” she teased fondly. “Now go up to your room before your ‘friend’ gets here, and get rid of that awful man purse thing. It makes you look like a hipster!”

 

 

“You love my messenger bag!” he called back to her as he went to the elevator. “I had one before they were cool!” He didn’t get to hear her response as he hopped into the elevator car, the doors sliding shut behind him.

 

 

He smiled to himself as rode up to the twenty fourth floor, the familiar surroundings adding to his excitement for the evenings activities. It wasn’t often that customers wanted to be seen outside of their own homes, but when they did there was always a room at the Central City skyline available. Emily’s mother was the woman who had propositioned Cisco that night with Dante, and although it might have been legally questionable for Emily to use her position at the hotel to help her mother’s business, the cut she got was well worth the risk, and it made it incredibly convenient for Cisco when he had night work immediately after his work with Team Flash.

 

 

The room that had been booked for him, was one he’d used before. One whole wall was nothing but glass, providing a view of the skyline as the sun set and the city lights began to sparkle below. There was a door set off to one side of the window wall, leading out onto a balcony that was just wide enough to fit a small café sized table and two chairs. The interior walls were painted a golden amber color, with sconces set at various intervals to reflect the warm color of the paint into a warm glow around the room. The bathroom was sleek white tile and chrome, equipped with a shower big enough for two (which Cisco had in fact tested on a previous visit), and a jacuzzi style bathtub. Two fluffy gray towels hung from shining chrome bars set into a small divider wall that hid the toilet from view. All of these things added to the atmosphere of the appointments held here, giving the impression of elegance and professionalism; but the most important part of it all, and Cisco’s favorite place in the whole room, was the massive King sized bed set against the far wall from the bathroom.

 

 

The bed was quite possibly the most comfortable one Cisco had ever had the privilege to sleep in, with its ridiculously soft mattress, and soft cotton sheets, all topped off with a fluffy comforter in a red orange shade that reminded Cisco of cayenne pepper. Cisco had more than once debated trying to book a room here for himself alone, but had decided against it as it would bring work and his personal life too close together. That was one of the first rules he’d learned when he started his position as an escort: always keep business as business, and your personal life personal. It was just neater that way. Cisco knew from personal experience how hard things could get if you combined work with your personal life. After all, he’d lost count of how many times his life had been irrevocably altered by one meta or another, but he was in far too deep with the Team to back out now; in any case, it only gave him more reason to love his night job, as it had nothing to do with being a super hero, it was just sex and cash, two things he enjoyed a lot.

 

 

He sighed as he kicked off his shoes, stuffing them away under the bed as he plopped his messenger bag in the large golden lounge chair in the corner before going to the bathroom for one last vanity check. Barry had been pestering him too much for him to really take much time to look at himself. He knew that if he’d done his whole professional once over in front of Barry, he’d never hear the end of how meticulous he was in making himself look presentable. It wasn’t that he was nervous, he’d stopped being nervous ages ago because he knew that almost no matter what he was getting paid; it was more a sense of professional pride. His customers obviously looked at his profile, saw his photo, and decided that he was what they wanted, so who was he to present them with something other than what they already expected? He was determined to look exactly how he was represented, and if that meant being meticulous, then he would be.

 

 

“Son of a bitch,” he groaned immediately as he looked in the mirror, “Barry you pestering little shit, you didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me I got toothpaste on my friggin’ shirt?!” he cursed, grabbing a hand towel and wetting it in an attempt to scrub the stain off before his customer arrived. But even as he scrubbed, he knew it wouldn’t work, and even if it did making a first impression with a massive wet spot on his shirt was not professional. He cursed again, hastily pulling the shirt over his head before stalking out of the bathroom.

 

 

“I swear to god, the next time I see Barry, I’m gonna-” he stopped mid-sentence, freezing in his tracks as his eyes landed on you, standing just inside the room and staring wide eyed at him as he stood shirtless and surprised before you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh,” you said, your eyes widening in surprise as you took in his lack of dress. Your brain didn’t seem to be able to come up with anything more to say after that, the sound of your pulse pounding in your ears drowned everything else out. The only thought that did manage to complete itself as you stared at him was ‘ _Well I’m definitely overdressed..._ ’

‘ _Fuck fuck fuuuuuuck!_ ’ Cisco screamed in his head, his hands clutching his still warm shirt as he did his best to smile at you. Barry was so dead the next time he saw him, not only had he not warned him about the toothpaste stain, but he’d just unwittingly compromised his professional integrity too?! What a dick!

“Well hi,” he said with a tiny wave, trying his best to regroup after being caught off guard. “You must be Y/N,” he continued walking then, heading for his messenger bag to retrieve the second shirt he’d packed. “Sorry to greet you like this, I didn’t think you’d be quite so...punctual.”

You nodded in acknowledgement that he’d spoken, your brain scrambling out of ogling mode in order to form a response. “Are your clients generally late?” you asked awkwardly, your brain instantly kicking itself for not coming up with something better.

Cisco merely chuckled however, pulling his shirt over his head and scooping his hair out of the collar, before tugging it down his torso. “Well, not late exactly,” he explained, then he shrugged deciding to be honest, “I apologize, I’m just a little embarrassed that your first impression of me is me wandering around shirtless, instead of being professionally greeted.”

‘ _Professionally greeted?_ ’ your mind began a downward spiral trying to imagine what exactly that meant for an Escort. “I thought the idea was for both of us to be naked at some point,” you pointed out softly, your brain kicking itself again for its own awkwardness. “What difference does it make if you’re shirtless now or later?”

Cisco thought about it for a moment, his brain still in work mode for the evening finding a way to spin him a suggestive answer. “You know what...I’m not sure,” he grinned, pinching the hem of his shirt slightly “does that mean you want me to take my shirt off again?”

‘ _Yes_ ’ your mind hissed quietly before you clawed your way out of the gutter. You knew tonight was about sex, but you’d only just met this man, and it felt wrong to just jump straight into it like this. “No,” you said aloud, a nervous smile coming to your face, “not yet anyway.” 

 

You both stared at each other in silence for a moment, you feeling incredibly out of place, still standing just inside the hotel room, clutching your purse close, and your coat tight around you. Taking in his appearance in person was rather surreal, seeing him stand so comfortably before you in jeans and a t-shirt, hair tossed in a perfect balance of messy and sexy...to be honest you were a bit surprised how accurate his profile photo had been. Your nerves clenched in your stomach as he frowned curiously at you.

“Ok, so you don’t want me to take off my shirt _yet,”_ he confirmed slowly, emphasizing the word yet with a smirk. “Is your stance the same with that coat you’re wearing too?” he nodded towards your long overcoat, the dark gray material trailing all the way down to your ankles, almost like a dress.

You swallowed nervously, hugging your arms around yourself as though to keep it closed, despite the very effective silver buttons doing that job for you. “No,” you replied quickly, though your behavior screamed to the contrary. “I just...I didn’t realize this was a casual meeting so I...I might be a tad overdressed.” As your brain kicked itself once again, you began to debate speaking at all for the rest of the night.

Cisco nodded, “Ah,” he said with a soft smile, “well if it makes you feel any better,” he continued, moving towards you with slow measured steps, “this is only as casual or formal as you want it to be.” He stepped around the foot of the bed, trailing his hand over the comforter as he moved closer still. “See, you signed up for the gold card package- or rather Jackie signed you up, she explained that through text early on,” he smirked, “which means not only do you get to do, pretty much what you like with me this evening, you also get to do what you like with two other versions of me later on,” he stopped, half a foot away now as if waiting for you to invite him closer. “So this thing between us can be whatever you like it to be,” he explained further, “you can be you, and I can be me, or we can try something a little more...dramatic?” his face crinkled as he turned the last word into a question, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

‘ _Aww yeah man, reel her in with a subtle advertisement, nice!_ ’ he thought, cheering himself on, as he watched you start to smile.

You felt the corners of your mouth tugging upwards at his terminology. “Dramatic?” you repeated with a soft laugh, “you mean role playing, don’t you?”

He shrugged, his smirk staying in place. “Like I said, it’s up to you,” he replied sincerely, “just like me having my shirt on, or off.” He pinched the hem of his shirt again, tugging it up just enough to show some skin, before dropping it back down.

Your smiled grew at his words and teasing gesture, Jackie was right, you were already beginning to like this guy. “I guess my coat is kind of counterproductive,” you decided with a slight nod, “where should I put it?”

“Don’t worry about that,” he replied, practically thrilled at the opportunity to get back to the plan he’d devised, “you’re technically my guest, so I’ll take your coat for you.” He reached his hands out in offer, and you complied, turning your back to him as you started on the silver buttons. You only realized your hands were shaking just a little as you fumbled with the first button. You took a breath, paused, and continued, soon making quick work of the buttons and shrugging the coat from your shoulders, into his waiting hands. The room was climate controlled, but you felt a chill none the less as the comforting fabric was removed, leaving you standing in an emerald green cocktail dress, an overlay of black lace flowers encompassing the whole dress and forming the short sleeves and collar, which tied with a thin black ribbon at the hollow of your throat.

He circled around you towards the closet, his head turning to look at you as he passed, “Wow,” he said quietly as he draped your coat over his arm to open the closet door, “you weren’t kidding.” ‘ _That’s it, compliment her, make her smile again, get her feeling comfortable_ ,’ he mentally  coached himself, ‘ _this is why you’re good at your job Cisco, you always stick to a plan._ ’

It was your turn to shrug, “Like I said, I didn’t know if there was a dress code,” you smiled sheepishly, “but I suppose it doesn’t matter since the ultimate goal is for us both to be undressed eventually.”

Cisco smirked again, soaking up his small victory as he hung your coat in the closet. “Again, that’s up to you,” he said smoothly, “but we’ll get to that later, for now why don’t we work on making you comfortable, hmm?” He approached you again, stopping at a respectable distance. “It’s lovely to meet you, my name is Cisco Ramon, and I will be your escort for this evening,” he extended his hand, a warm smile on his face.

You took his hand, expecting a handshake, but as his other hand closed around yours, holding it between them like some delicate precious thing, you frowned a little. “Is this what you meant by a professional greeting?” you asked, his warm fingers rubbing slow soothing strokes against your palm.

‘ _Well shit, she doesn’t miss a trick does she..._ ’ he thought, slightly impressed. He nodded, “It’s closer than what we’ve already started with, yeah.” ‘T _ime to move in with the gentle exploration tactics.’_  his eyes stayed locked on yours, his warm smile unwavering as he carefully brought your hand up to his mouth, and kissed your knuckles, “I find ~~its~~ it’s easier to start first timers off with light touching,” he explained, hovering your hand near his mouth so that his breath ghosted over your skin. “Feel free to tell me if you become uncomfortable, or want me to stop at any point.” His voice was softer now, and slightly lower in tone, his lips pressing to your knuckles again, before flipping your hand over and kissing your palm. “The same thing goes for if you ever want me to touch your more, or in a particular way.” His lips kissed a trail down to your wrist, the inside of your arm beginning to tingle as goosebumps rose all over your body.

This was absurd, or so you thought. The image of Gomez and Morticia Addams flickered in the back of your mind as his lips traveled further up your arm, but for some reason, you didn’t particularly want him to stop. When he reached your inner elbow, he stopped, bringing his face up to yours, and for a second you were startled by how close he was so quickly. His mouth was still turned up in a smile, his eyes, now incredibly close, seemed almost impossibly brown and hypnotizing. You stood there, dumbfounded for a moment as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

“Now,” he said, his voice near a whisper, one of his hands resting casually against your waist, while the other came up to caress your cheek, “where would you like me to touch you?”

‘ _Everywhere_ ’ the voice in your head sighed, but despite his gentle leading, you could still feel the nerves in your gut, clinging to that last little bit of apprehension you had left. “What happens if I say I’m not sure?” you whispered, it was an honest question, seeing as how your brain was just shy of giving up altogether.

‘ _Still nervous,_ ’ Cisco’s mind muttered thoughtfully, ‘ _maybe she needs a more direct approach?_ ’

“Well, in that case,” he began, the hand he’d rested on your face shifting just enough so that his thumb could drag over your bottom lip, “I can start touching you, and we can see how you like it,” he leaned in closer, if that were even possible, resting his forehead against yours, the lock of hair he’d tucked away shifting partially loose again as he concluded, “or, I can back off and we figure something else out.”

You barely heard him over your pulse roaring in your ears, and the voice in your head letting loose a string of excited gibberish at the closeness of another body. You swallowed thickly, his thumb still resting on your lip feeling heavy as your eyes fluttered closed, trying to gather enough brain cells to respond.

‘ _You need sex babe_ ’ Jackie’s words swam up from your memories, and right now your body couldn’t have agreed more, but this man was a stranger, you’d literally just met him a few minutes ago!

‘ _This isn’t about being serious, this is about having hot sex with a hot guy_ ’ Jackie’s words again, and yes, she was right, this whole thing was just about having sex, but that didn’t change the fact that Cisco was another human being, another whole person who would be touching you, and feeling you more intimately than the rest of the general population. What if he didn’t enjoy this? What if you were terrible? He was already steadily proving that he was rather good at his job, but you hadn’t had sex in over a year! What if you were out of practice?

‘ _Stephanie never wants to go out and do anything fun like the three of us used to_ ’ Christine was right, the three of them used to have tons of fun, and that’s what this night was supposed to be about, wasn’t it?

‘ _You get to do, pretty much what you like with me this evening,_ ’ Cisco’s words from before cut through your thoughts, ‘f _eel free to tell me if you become uncomfortable, or want me to stop at any point,_ ’ he’d said, ‘ _the same thing goes for if you ever want me to touch your more, or in a particular way.’_ You were in control of all of this, everywhere his hands went, they went with your permission. Every kiss to your skin, every bit of physical contact was yours to accept or deny...and then your mind was made up.

Cisco could see that you were lost in thought, but in his experience, over thinking was a nervous client’s worst enemy. “Y/N?” he prompted softly as your eyes opened to look at him, “should I back off or-?” His sentence was swallowed as you closed the distance between you both, and kissed him, his arms wrapping around your waist as your own wrapped around his neck.

‘ _Maybe thinking wasn’t such a bad thing after all,_ ’ he noted as he yielded to you, excited that you both were finally be getting somewhere.

When you pulled back you were blushing, but not from embarrassment so much as the thrill of what was about to happen. You licked your lips and smiled, gazing up into his eyes as you told him, “I trust your instincts, you are the professional here after all,” he smirked at that, his face flushed for the same reason yours was, “but I say stop and you stop, right?”

He nodded, “You tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” he confirmed, “no questions asked.”

‘ _Damn right I’m a professional gurl, I’m THE professional!_ ’

You nodded yourself, “Alright then,” you said decisively, “Cisco Ramon, show me what you’re being paid for.”

Cisco’s face scrunched up as considered your statement, “You know,” he said with an amused smile, “I don’t think anyone’s put it quite like that,” he chuckled, “but as you wish.” He leaned in to kiss you again, soft and slow and deliberate, his hands trailing up from your waist, over your chest, up to the ribbon at your neck. With a gentle tug, he untied the small bow, one hand delving in to run his fingers against your collar bone, as the other migrated over your shoulder in search of a zipper.

Your already pounding heart beat harder still, your hands roaming his body in turn as his mouth moved from yours to your neck. ‘ _I should’ve told him to take his shirt off again,_ ’ you thought as your hands ran up his back, the thin material of his shirt riding up slightly as you moved. He was lean, you’d seen as much when you first walked in, but with this much close contact, you could feel his muscles under his skin, the way they shifted and clenched as he worked on your neck made you flush an even darker shade.

‘ _Well, she went from mousy to handsy real quick..._ ’ Cisco thought as his teeth found your pulse point, making you yelp softly, your hands curling into claws against his back. You felt, more than heard him chuckle as he nipped at you again, licking over the spot tenderly before moving further down. ‘ _Where in the hell is the zipper on this thing?_ ’ Cisco’s mind grumbled when his search in the back of the dress came up empty. He decided to change course, trailing back down your sides towards your skirt. “Bed,” he said the one word almost like a command, then suddenly his hands were under your skirt, lifting your legs and the rest of you into his arms.

You clung to him  desperately , rendered breathless for a moment at the combination of his strength, and the feel of a prominent bulge pressing against you through layers of fabric. He deposited you on the bed, his hands slipping from under your knees upwards towards your hips. “How do you take this dress off?” he asked breathlessly as he bent over you to kiss you, “I couldn’t find a zipper-”

“There isn’t one,” you interrupted him, “it’s a pull over,” you explained, “but you’re not taking it off yet.”

‘ _I’m not doing what now?_ ’ he thought in confusion, his own arousal starting to frustrate him as you both remained fully clothed. “Alright,” he conceded from above you, “what am I doing then?”

Where his hands rested on your hips, you had a few ideas in mind, but the first one that came out of your mouth was, “Take off my underwear,” followed quickly by, “I’d like to see what your hands can really do.”

Cisco grinned, ‘ _Well damn, ok then.’_  “Yes ma’am,” he replied, his fingers hooking under the elastic band. He pulled down, the fabric sliding over your thighs slowly, until it was low enough to drop off your legs. ‘ _And this everyone, is what I like to call the barter method,_ ’ he thought gleefully, deciding to pull out a tactic he’d used on a lot of clients in the past. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” he offered, placing one hand on your hip while the other rested on your inner thigh, inches away from its goal, “if I can make you cum with my hands only, you take off your dress,” his hand on your thigh inched forwards, his index finger trailing against you and making your squirm, “but if I can’t,” he leaned over you, practically purring in your ear, “you pick what I take off, and we try something different, ok?” ‘ _Now, for the convincing._ ’ You opened your mouth to respond, deciding that his offer sounded fair, but as you did he parted your folds and pressed against your clit, just enough to make you gasp. He smiled against your neck, kissing the area just below your earlobe as he asked, “am I to assume that’s a yes?”

“Yeah,” you managed to say with a shaky nod, “with one stipulation,” you added, earning an intrigued noise from him. “If I don’t cum, I not only get to decide what you take off, but I get to take if off of you,” you shifted downwards, trying to get some friction between you and his hand, “the same goes for you, if I do cum, you get to take my dress off of me.”

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ he thought hotly, ‘ ~~ _its_~~ _it’s always the nervous ones that surprise you in the end._ ’ He chuckled again, his index finger swiping upwards making your whimper. “Oh, I like that idea,” he agreed ‘I _’m also definitely saving that idea for later use, thank you very much._ ’ (line break)

“Ok agreed, winner gets to strip the loser,” his index finger lost contact altogether, replaced by the wider pad of his thumb. “May the odds be ever in your favor Y/N,” and with that he got to work, moving his thumb in gentle circles that had you arching upwards in no time.

‘ _No wonder Jackie liked him so much_ ’ you thought as he eased you, his legs straddling one of yours, as his mouth kept up its deliberate yet gentle attack on your neck. Before long, you were wet enough for him to slip a finger inside of you, the sensation making you cry out as he stroked you both inside and out. “Fuck,” you sighed as he followed his first finger with another, “I think you might win this one.”

‘ _Oh honey, that was the idea all along,_ ’ Cisco thought with a near predatory smile. “Shh now, don’t give in just yet,” he purred, his denim clad erection pressing against your leg as he spoke. “I’m kind of enjoying all those little noises you’re making,” he pulled back to smile at you, his previously bright brown eyes now darker as they met yours. “Then again, if this is what you sound like with just my fingers, I’m excited to find out what you sound like with my cock inside you.” His fingers crooked slightly, hitting just the right spot that made the arches of your feet tingle and a jolt of pleasure run up your spine. He chuckled again. “Jackpot,” he whispered aloud, and with a few more well aimed strokes of his fingers, your entire body clenched so tight you thought you might snap in half.

Coming down from your orgasm felt like floating, small aftershocks shaking you as he pulled his fingers out, giving your clit one more gentle swipe for good measure. “I told you,” you huffed as he got up to grab a tissue, then you smirked as you added, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this glad about losing before.”

‘ _That’s because I’m doing my job properly._ ’ Cisco laughed, “Well technically, we both won if you think about it,” he pointed out, tossing the tissue in a nearby bin, “unless you were faking?”

That got you laughing, “why would I fake it?” you asked incredulously as he smiled at you.

“Just checking,” he replied. “Now about that dress,” he stood between your legs, lifting the skirt up over your stomach as he leaned over you, “I do believe I get to remove it from your body now, yes?”

You nodded, pouting slightly as you picked at the fabric bunched around you, “It’s a shame really, I was beginning to look forward to taking off your pants.”

He looked down at you, one eyebrow raised, “Well, I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t stop you if you tried to take them off now,” he glanced down at his still prominent, if not somewhat hidden hard on, “I mean it would make the sex easier in any case.” ‘ _Not to mention it would be hot as fuck, and if it keeps you keyed up then hell yeah you can rip them off if you want...well, maybe not that far..._ ’

You laughed again, “That is definitely true,” you agreed, “how about another deal then, hmn?”

“I’m all ears,” Cisco replied with a smile. ‘ _The barter system, works like a charm every time._ ’

“You take my dress off, then I’ll take off your pants,” you gave him a smug smile, “deal or no deal?”

He nodded vigorously. “Oh, definitely deal,” he replied quickly, “just let me get this out before my pants get too far away,” he reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny foil wrapped square, “I have more in my bag, but I try to keep one on hand too, just in case.”

You took the condom from him and nodded, “Smart plan,” you commended him.

Without another word between you, he began lifting your dress higher, pausing every now and then to kiss your stomach, and sides. When he reached your strapless bra, he paused a bit longer, taking the time to slip his fingers underneath it ever so slightly, before working his way around the back for the clasp. ‘ _Let’s see how much you like this next trick._ ’ With your breasts free, you heard him hum happily, his hands quickly lifting the dress up over your head so he could focus on them some more. He kissed them both, his hot breath on your skin bringing your goosebumps back as you moaned.

‘ _That’s what I wanted to hear baby!_ ’

“Mmm, more noises,” he noted, teeth grazing your left breast lightly, “you sound so lovely when you make them,” he murmured, “make some more for me honey, then you can take off my pants.” You almost told him you didn’t moan on command, but as his mouth closed around your nipple and sucked gently, you found that perhaps you were wrong as your fingers thread their way through his hair to press him closer. He laved his tongue around in a circle, then bit down gently before pulling back and placing a soft kiss against the pert little peak. “You still wanna take my pants off?” he asked as your fingers tightened their grip on his hair, “Or should I keep doing this for a while, and let you take my pants off later?”

You struggled to catch your breath, hardcore debating letting him continue what he was doing; but you could feel your cunt aching for more, so you released his hair and nodded. “Pants,” you replied, unable to say much more as you reached down between you. He sat up slightly to give you a better angle to work with as he took off his shirt for you. You flicked open the button, and pulled the zipper down in a matter of seconds, earning a soft groan from him. Then you began to push down at his hips, the denim and his gray briefs underneath moving as one down to his thighs. You stopped when his cock sprang free, your hands moving almost on instinct to touch it. He growled as you hand wrapped around him, his breath coming in shallow little gasps as your hand moved up, and then down, and then up again.

‘ _Shit! Fuck! Abort!_ ’ Cisco’s mind blared at him, ‘ _this is not part of the plan honey! This is like...plan C ok? This – fuuuuck that feels good though._ “As flattered as I am, that my dick distracted you,” Cisco managed to choke out, “we did agree, that you would get my pants off, and they-hmm! They uh...s-seem to be most of the way on still.”

“So, they are,” you agreed, your voice sounding hazy as you continued to stroke him, “do they have to be off off, or could we just…?”

Cisco groaned again, moving a hand of his own to stop yours sliding against his cock, “I would say we could, but I do have to leave here in the morning, and I did not pack a spare pair of pants,” he gently coaxed your hand off him, and placed it against his waist band, “so if you could help me get these off, I would be very grateful.” ‘ _Fuck that was close’_  he mentally sighed.

You nodded, pushing his pants down once again. When they were finally off, and kicked away from the bed, he quickly reached for the condom you’d dropped beside you on the bed, tearing the packet open with such force, that the condom bounced out onto your stomach. You snatched it up before he could find it, pushing up onto your elbows as you asked, “C-can I?”

He frowned at you for a moment, his brain a little slow to catch up with what you were asking. When he realized you were holding the escaped condom, he smiled and nodded, “I mean...yeah sure,” he said, “if that’s what you want.” ‘ _Concentrate Cisco,_ ’ he warned himself, ‘ _sex comes first, then the other stuff. Sex is_ _our_ _their goal, the other stuff is just a bonus._ ’

You nodded as well, eager to get him back in your hand so that you could feel the size and heat of him. You rolled the condom on carefully, Cisco laying soft kissed on your shoulders and neck as you did. You felt his entire body shudder as your hand wrapped around him again and stroked upwards, and then shaky gasp that accompanied your downward stroke excited you more than you expected. “How many of these do you have?” you asked as you debated whether to finish him with your hand like he had for you.

“What, condoms?” he asked, “I have like...half a box I guess, wh-why do you ask?”

‘ _Shit she’s determined!_ ’ his mind grumbled, steadily losing his battle of restraint.

You bit your lip as you felt him buck up against your hand, “I just...I like this,” you explained as you stroked him, “the way you feel...in my hand is just...” you paused at the head, rubbing your thumb over the top which made him whimper. “Would you rather cum like this, or inside me?” you asked, knowing that technically this appointment was all about you, but deciding that it was no fun that way unless you both had a good time.

Cisco could barely believe what you’d asked, the only reason he did was because you’d said it so close to his ear. He pulled back then to get a look at your face, your eyes sparkling with curiosity and arousal combined making him swallow before he asked, “Are you asking rhetorically, or like...forreal?”

You frowned at that, tilting your head to the side as you answered, “I really want to know.” Your hand stilling on his cock as you added, “I know you said I could do what I wanted, but I want you to enjoy this too, otherwise I won’t...and that’s sort of counterproductive, don’t you think?”

He nodded, a small smile coming to his lips, “Yeah, it is,” he agreed softly. You both sat for a moment in silence, staring at each other like you’d just discovered something new in the other’s eyes. Then, ever so gently, he leaned in and kissed your lips, pressing forward until you yielded and lay back down. “Inside,” he said, once your head was resting against the golden comforter again, “I’d prefer to cum inside you, that way we can both cum, and I can feel you when you do.”

The intensity of his gaze made you dizzy, and the way his hair hung down around his face made him look almost wild, and incredibly hot if you were honest. You nodded, lifting your arms to circle his neck. “Alright then,” you said softly, “let’s cum together.”

Cisco didn’t need to be told twice. He pressed into you with a slow urgency, setting a steady pace right away, as your breath hitched and you pulled him closer. He wasn’t used to customers asking what he wanted to do, usually this far into the appointments they were ordering him about like a corgi at a dog show. 

Your question had caught him of guard, even more so when he saw the sincere curiosity in your eyes as you waited for his answer. If he had been completely honest, he would have said he was fine either way; after all, he did have several more condoms in his messenger bag, and the thousand dollars Jackie had paid in advance was the fee for the entire night. So you both had time to try again later if you wanted. But something in him had ached at your question, not quite in his heart but in his gut, similar to the way he felt whenever Caitlin gave him one of her pep talks, or when Barry encouraged him with his powers. It felt dangerously close to affection, but he shook that notion off quickly for his own sake.

He decided that inside you was at the very least in line with his plan, and at least inside you, he could make you orgasm again, which was the best thank you he could give you for taking his feelings into consideration the way you had. Your hips lifted to meet his, taking him in as deep as you could manage as a string of soft keening sounds left your lips. He did really enjoy this, he loved making his customers come undone, showing off his skills and receiving praise for them instantaneously. And you, your sounds were so soft and encouraging, they made him even more determined to elicit them.

Your walls clenched tight around him, and he knew you were close, but so was he. “Just a little more baby, just a little- oh fuck-  fuuuuck !” he clenched his hands against the comforter as he came, his hips still moving as you spasmed around him. He felt like he was on fire, his nerves lighting up like a circuit board as his orgasm surged through him. He barely registered the world around him, his eyes were screwed shut too tight for him to see it anyway. He could feel your arms around his neck, pulling him close as possible, he could feel the heat of your skin against his legs and neck, burning him deliciously as sweat slicked his skin. All of these sensations were normal for him, all this had happened before with one client of another, he was un-phased by it, it was all according to plan...but then you did something that struck him right to the core so unexpectedly, he lost his breath for a moment.

He loved the noises his clients made for him, but despite telling every client his name, and getting them off every time they saw him, none of them had ever sighed his name the way you did as you came. You sounded absolutely blissed out when it fell from your lips, “Oh Cisco...” you’d breathed out, so close to his ear that he knew he’d heard you right. It was so innocent, so pure, so grateful for what he’d done that Cisco didn’t know what to do. The ache he’d felt before had migrated, up from his gut into his chest, a distinct feeling he knew well...love.

‘ _No,_ ’ His brain scolded him, ‘ _she was just nice to you man, you’re not falling in love with her, snap out of it!’_ his imagination even provided him with an image of Cher slapping Nicholas Cage’s face in Moonstruck to drive the point home, but still he felt uneasy. As your arms finally released him, he lifted himself up on his forearms, looking down at you with cautious eyes as you lay beneath him, eyes closed with a smile on your lips.

“That was...” you tried to find the right words, your orgasm still fogging your brain, making you giggle. You opened your eyes after a moment, looking up at him through your lashes, giggling even more when you saw his shirt still on. Now that you’d done it, you felt silly for being so nervous. Jackie had been absolutely right, he was great, you hadn’t cum like that in ages, and his personality really was right up your alley. You giggled one more time, scrubbing your hands over your face before finally settling on, “thank you Cisco,” as you looked up at him.

He nodded, a half smile on his lips as he said, “Just doing my job,” and carefully pulled out. Once he was turned away from you, the panic in his chest began to subside, and he almost laughed at himself for feeling it. ‘Y _ou’re a professional escort man, not a freshman in high school, geeze,’_ he mentally chastised himself some more. 

Chucking the used condom in the bin with the tissue, he turned back to you, “I’m glad you enjoyed your first time with an escort,” he said with a smile, “fyi tips are appreciated, but not required,” he nodded to his messenger bag as he added, “I also take cards, I have a card reader in my bag.” At the bewildered look you gave him, he burst out laughing, “Y/N, I’m kidding!” he assured you with a laugh as he climbed back beside you, “the look on your face was worth it though.” ‘ _That’s it Cisco_ ’ he thought to himself, ‘ _bring things back to normal with a joke._ ’ He sighed, caressing your face gently as your eyes drifted closed again for a moment. Even this was part of the plan, make them cum, then comes the after care, it was how he always operated. He felt a little silly for being so affected by something so small, looking down at you so relaxed and comfortable by his side he decided maybe he just needed a little food to set him straight. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked softly, “or thirsty, or anything? I could call down for some room service,” he offered, smiling at you as you opened your eyes again. “Don’t worry, I’m paying for that,” he assured you quickly, “it’s not rolled into your original fee or anything.”

You considered his offer for a moment, then nodded, “Yeah, I am kinda,” you agreed, “what do they have available?”

He leaned over you to grab what looked like a small black book from the bedside table. “You can pick whatever you want,” he encouraged you as he opened it, “drinks are on the right, food is on the left.”

You sat up just a little to see the menu more clearly, “Woah,” you remarked with a tiny grin, “this place has a lot of options, doesn’t it?”

“And almost every one of them is a good one,” Cisco agreed with a nod. There were a few moments of silence between you, the warmth and closeness of him making it oddly hard to concentrate somehow. He seemed to catch on and gave you a quick kiss to the temple, “why don’t I give you some time to decide on your own while I get cleaned up, hmn?” he offered sweetly, “that way, you can get cleaned up while I order and wait for the food, ok?”

You nodded gratefully, “Ok,” you said softly, “thank you again I guess...for y’know...feeding me.” You blushed then, a nervous giggle bubbling out of you as he smirked.

“Don’t mention it,” he replied as he slowly stood up and stretched, “technically, you and Jackie are feeding me.” Once you’d giggled again, he winked and turned to head into the bathroom. He stopped as he caught his reflection in the mirror, standing there for a moment as he looked himself dead in the eyes. “Never mix personal life with business life Ramon, it always ends badly,” he told himself firmly. He could almost hear his boss in his head as he repeated the rule she’d taught him, her piercing blue eyes boring into him from his reflection for a moment. He shook his head and moved on, lifting the toilet lid and seat as he mumbled to himself, “If Vera ever found out about your little panic attack, she would slap the shit out of you, and boot you off the site faster than Barry can run.” He shook his head again, that was a weirdly close call…


	4. Chapter 4

Eating dinner with a stranger you’d just had sex with, wasn’t nearly as awkward as you imagined it would be. Cisco was quite good at making conversation, probably because it was part of his job, but he made you feel at ease as you ate, and no topic seemed to be off limits, even his career as an escort was open for discussion.

 

 

“It’s fun,” he explained with a shrug,in answer to your question of ‘why did you become an escort?’, “I mean my first night, I was super nervous, because I had it in my head that it was more like a date y’know? Like I wasn’t just being paid to make someone else feel good, I was about to embark on the whole ‘relationship journey’. But luckily, that was just my audition, and my boss explained it to me in a way that made it easier to separate sex from romance, and vice versa.” He lounged against the headboard beside you, gesticulating as he spoke, seemingly completely comfortable to be only partially covered by a robe as you listened and kept pulling your own robe closed.

 

 

You frowned thoughtfully at his statement. “Your audition?” you asked curiously, “you had to audition to become an escort?”

 

 

He smirked at that, “Well yeah, the boss needed to make sure I wasn’t just a pretty face,” he tapped his cheek for emphasis, “for all she knew I could be a cute guy with performance anxiety, so she had to be sure I could get the job done so to speak.”

 

 

You blushed slightly at his phrasing, despite him having gotten the job done with you earlier. “Well I guess it makes sense when you put it that way,” you conceded, “did you audition as you, or as one of the others?”

 

 

“Oh no, I auditioned as me,” he explained, “back then I didn’t have the other options, those have sort of...developed as time has passed.” He smirked as if he were remembering some inside joke only he knew, which made you all the more curious about his other personas, and how they had come about.

 

 

“Are they just to attract more customer?” you asked, tilting your head to the side, “or are they more for your benefit?”

 

 

Cisco squinted at your question. “For my benefit?” he repeated in confusion, “what do you mean like, do I do the other versions just to get my own rocks off? That sort of thing?” You shrugged by way of a response, making him laugh. “I mean...I suppose yes and no,” he admit with a smile, “it certainly makes things more fun, I get to live out some fantasies with people who might otherwise suppress their desires, and they’re usually the ones who let loose the most once you get them comfortable,” he gave you a vaguely pointed look, which earned a confused frown from you.

 

 

“I wasn’t shy about living out some fantasy of having sex with a stranger,” you defended quickly, “I was shy because I’ve never done this before...I didn’t know what to expect...”

 

 

“There’s your problem,” Cisco replied smartly, pointing at you as he spoke, “people don’t hire escorts because they expect the same, old, sex they’ve been having, they hire escorts because we’re like sexy fairy godparents ok? We do basically whatever you want with you, because its our job, and the best part is, you don’t have to worry about ever seeing us again after, so its fun and mess free.”

 

 

You bit your lips together for a moment, struggling not to laugh at his use of the term ‘sexy fairy godparents’, but in the end you lost and fell into a fit of giggles. He joined as he watched you, your smile and laughter far too contagious to fight. When you’d both settled down, he nodded to you. “So what’s your fantasy?” he asked, sobering you up rather quickly as your first timer nerves came creeping back.

 

 

“I...don’t really have one,” you replied, looking down at the space on the bed between you both sheepishly.

 

 

Cisco quirked one eyebrow as he regarded you skeptically. “Come on Y/N, everyone has at least one fantasy,” he prodded gently, “you don’t have to tell me, but if it’s a matter of nerves, then I promise you I won’t laugh or judge you for whatever it is, I will be totally professional about it, cross my heart,” he made an X with his index finger over his chest to prove his promise to you.

 

 

You bit your lip in thought, wondering just how many clients had divulged their fantasies to him, and how many varying degrees of awkward they had all been. You hadn’t really been lying when you told him you didn’t have one, because there was no one scenario that stuck out in your mind as being unbearably sexy. You weren’t overly picky when it came to sex, all that really mattered is whether or not you trusted your partner, and whether or not you could make each other feel good, everything else was just theatrics in the end. That’s when you remembered your lunch with Jackie and Christine earlier in the day, and the image you had conjured up in your mind of how your first time with Cisco might be. 

 

 

“Alright, well...it’s not really a fantasy really,” you began to explain to him, feeling awkward and embarrassed under his attentive gaze, “I just...earlier today, I was having lunch with my friends, and at the time I had no idea what to expect from tonight’s appointment, so my brain sort of...came up with this ridiculous, Bond movie type scenario...”

 

 

Cisco seemed immediately intrigued. “Ooh, Bond movie huh?” he sat up a little straighter, lifting his chin as he tried on his best, British accent, “am I double-oh-seven in this scenario then?” he held up his hand in the shape of a finger pistol to really sell the role.

 

 

You giggled, shaking your head. “No...well not exactly...Bond himself wasn’t actually involved,” you were blushing even more now, but Cisco’s friendly smile and patient face urged you to keep going with your explanation. “I just...when Jackie told me we were meeting at this hotel, I sort of imagined like...me, standing over by the window, looking out at the skyline, and then you coming up behind me all sexy like and just...you get the picture, right?” You wanted to crawl under the covers and hide from him, you felt so silly, but the grin that was forming on Cisco’s face was beginning to slowly reassure you.

 

 

“Did you imagine any sexy things in particular, or just the parts you mentioned?” he asked, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he glanced between you and the window furtively. 

 

 

“Just what I mentioned,” you answered him carefully, “I was too nervous to come up with anything else.”

 

 

Cisco nodded then, getting up from the bed and straightening his robe, before circling around to you with an outstretched hand. “You wanna try it out?” he asked honestly, you hand almost instinctively reaching out to take his.

 

 

“Umm...” you hesitated, taking a look towards the window yourself, wondering exactly how you were going to try out such a half baked fantasy over there. 

 

 

“Come on Y/N,” Cisco urged you softly, his warm hand squeezing yours in gentle reassurance, “it’ll be fun I promise, and if it’s not you can just tell me to stop.”

 

 

‘ _Just like before_ ’ you mentally noted, ‘ _...aww, what the hell, why not?_ ’ 

 

“Ok,” was all you managed to say as you mind began to buzz with excitement. Tonight was about you, he’d said it before, and you’d accepted it before when he’d made you cum with such stunning proficiency, but somehow between orgasming and eating, your nerves had clawed their way back from the dead, and into your brain again. However, Cisco had such a reassuring presence about him, and he’d made a point when talking about his previous clients, after this you technically never had to see him again, so why not go all out? 

 

 

“Awesome,” Cisco declared as he pulled you to your feet, “now how do we wanna do this? Do you wanna set it up, or should I take the lead here?”

 

 

“You take the lead,” you replied quickly, “I only came up with the beginning, I’m sure you’d be better at coming up with the rest.”

 

 

Cisco’s grin was so wide, it looked almost painful. “Oh I already have a few things in mind,” he assured you happily, “but lets set the scene first, alright?” He let go of your hand and, moved around you towards the bed, his hands wrapping around a section of the golden comforter, and yanking it free from it’s carefully tucked corners. Underneath that, a thin top sheet rested, which he pulled free and held out to you like a beach towel. “Ditch the robe, and wrap this around yourself,” he instructed, earning another confused frown from you.

 

 

“What’s wrong with the robe?” you asked, fiddling with the tie as he shrugged at you.

 

 

“Nothing is wrong with it, it’s just this goes with the scene better,” he explained easily, “plus, it’s sexier, thinner fabric and all, I can touch you through it and you’ll actually feel it y’know?”

 

 

You were still a little hesitant, but you did as he instructed, untying your robe and slipping it off your shoulders as you took the sheet from him. You wrapped it around yourself like a cape, huddling under it like a kid playing super hero. Cisco shook his head at you.

 

 

“Not like that,” he corrected with a smile, “under your arms, like a bath towel, y’know?”

 

 

“Oh,” you mumbled, rearranging it in the way he’d suggested, “better?”

 

 

He nodded, his smile back on his lips. “Much better, now you go stand over there by the windows, and I’ll dim the lights, and hop in the closet, and you just call me out whenever you’re ready, ok?”

 

 

“Ok,” you said again, clutching the fabric where the two sides of the sheet met, as you carefully made your way towards the window. Once you were in place, you watched the reflection of the lights in the window dim until all that was left were the lights of the city, glittering out against the dark horizon. The soft creak of the closet door opening and closing part way told you Cisco was in the closet where he said he’d be, and you felt your pulse quicken as you realized this was really about to happen.

 

 

‘ _Whenever I’m ready...right...whenever I’m ready...’_ How were you supposed to tell when you were ready? Was it the quickening of your pulse that was the signal? Or perhaps some switch would flip in your mind, and you’d suddenly become wet with arousal for him? How was this at once so exhilarating and so confusing altogether? ‘ _people don’t hire escorts because they expect the same, old, sex they’ve been having’_ Cisco’s words echoed in your mind, and he was right, you didn’t agree to this just to have sex, you agreed to this for the experience. You took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before you closed your eyes and called out to him. “Ready.”

 

 

You were met with silence at first, making you wonder if he’d heard you or not, but then the soft creak of the closet door sounded, and you could just make out the silhouette of his reflection against the window glass. This was really happening.

 

 

\------------------ ----------------------- ------------------ -----------------------

 

‘ _You got this Cisco, you’re James Bond, you’re agent sexy, you got this_ ’ Cisco thought to himself, bringing himself into the mindset of the role you described. When he’d asked you what you fantasy was, he’d initially expected something less dramatic, like maybe you’d always wanted to choked during sex or something like that; this on the other hand, had taken him by surprise, but was definitely going to be a lot more fun. After a few more mental chants, Cisco was ready, his back straightened and his shoulders squared, and suddenly he was completely into the part and focused on bringing it to you.

 

 

He approached you without saying a word, taking his time to admire your silhouette against the glittering skyline, the sheet white he’d had you wrap yourself in hugging your curves, making you look almost like a greek sculpture. When he reached you, he placed two careful hands on your shoulders, earning a shiver at the surprise contact. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he whispered against your ear, nodding towards the view, “all those lights down there, they look almost like stars.” His hands on your shoulders moved upwards, moving your hair to one side so that he could kiss your neck lightly.

 

 

If your pulse wasn’t elevated before, it sure as hell was now. “It is beautiful,” you agreed quietly, “it makes you wonder what all those people down there are doing right now though, doesn’t it?”

 

 

“Nope,” Cisco replied quickly, laying another kiss on your neck, “I couldn’t care less about those people, they’re out there, not here with me,” another kiss, this time his tongue darting out to taste your skin as well. “Right now, all I care about is right here, right now,” another kiss, this one firmer, a gasp escaping you as he sucked your flesh between his teeth and nipped at you, “you and me Y/N, we’re alone in a galaxy of lights, and the only thing more beautiful than them, is you.”

 

You knew it was a just a line, but it made your skin tingle pleasantly to hear it, as he continued to kiss your skin. “Cisco,” you said his name so softly and hesitantly, that he stopped, thinking you were going to ask him to. To his surprise and glee however, you did the opposite. Without moving away from him more than an inch or so, you turned to face him, your face only partially illuminated by the city lights at your back. You looked up into his face, your hand clutching the sheet together releasing, letting the fabric fall to the floor around you. “Touch me,” was all you said, but your voice was soft and breathy, and your skin was warm and soft under his hands, and at that moment in time, he wanted to do nothing else. 

 

 

“As you wish,” he whispered, his hands slipping from your shoulders down to your breasts, taking one in each hand and squeezing lightly. ‘ _Well that escalated quickly,_ ’ he thought to himself as you moaned for him, ‘ _luckily I came prepared._ ’ Before when you’d both been waiting for your food, he’d stashed his messenger bag in the closet for safe keeping, and being the professional that he was, he’d had the forethought to grab a condom while he was waiting for you to tell him you were ready. His thumbs flicked over your nipples, then one of his hands trailed its way down your side to you hip, using his grip there to pull you flush against him.

 

 

You arms wrapped around his neck, mouth parting as he moved in to kiss you. His other hand left your breast and trailed down like the other had, only this time they both trailed further, moving around to grab your ass, giving it a testing squeeze before growled against your mouth. “Do you trust me?” he panted as he broke his lips away from yours. You nodded, whining softly at the loss of contact, as he stepped back to remove his own robe. He was already half hard, the sight of him bringing back your desire from before, wanting to reach out and take him in your hand. But his hands were faster, and before you could ask to feel him, the middle finger of his right hand was trailing between your folds, up towards your clit. 

 

 

The sound you made was positively wanton, your arms around his neck tightening as your legs wobbled dangerously. “Cisco...” you breathed, closing your eyes as his fingers continued to work you to wetness, his free hand moving up to cup the back of your head, tugging your hair lightly so your head fell back to expose your throat.

 

 

“Mmm, thats no good,” he mumbled against your throat, “you can still form words.” His fingers worked faster, his hand changing angles so he could dip inside you while teasing your clit with his thumb. You whined again, louder this time as he stroked you inside and out, all thought of speaking intelligently gone from your mind. “God you make such pretty noises,” he growled, grazing your throat with his teeth. “Are you ready for me baby? Nice and wet and wanting?” he pulled his fingers out of you, making you whine all the more as he did so. “Relax beautiful, I gotta put the condom on, remember?” kissed you on the lips as he fished in his pocket, ripping open the packet and rolling the condom on his now rock hard cock. 

 

 

In the few moments it took him to roll the condom on, you began to wonder why he’d asked if you trusted him, considering you’d done all this before. It wasn’t until he hoisted you into his arms, and pushed your back against the chilly surface of the window, that you realized why he’d asked. For a moment, you began to panic, the cold glass at your back making you gasp as your mind raced with the fear of somebody somehow seeing you in this position; but you were on the twenty fourth floor, nobody could see you now unless they were using binoculars. Cisco seemed to sense your trepidation and paused, looking your in the eyes as he waited for you to give him the go ahead. ‘ _Go for it gurl!_ ’ your brain shouted at you, ‘ _this is probably the hottest thing you’re ever gonna do, don’t chicken out now!_ ’ You couldn’t argue with that, so you weaved your hand into the hair at the back of Cisco’s head, and pulled his face to yours in a heated kiss.

 

 

‘ _Guess she’s into it,_ ’ Cisco thought as his tongue slipped into your mouth, ‘ _now, lets try this again, preferably without the mind games this time._ ’ He hoisted you higher in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist to secure yourself, as his hand moved down to position himself at your entrance. “Now,” he said in a gruff voice, as you pulled away from his lips panting, “I want you to sing for me baby, alright?” he pressed the head in and you groaned in anticipation, “that’s it honey, just like that.” He slipped into you the rest of the way, his strong arms gripping your tight and lifting you just enough to thrust back into you firmly. You did exactly what he wanted, you let out every noise your brain sent to your vocal chords, the sensation of his hot thickness fucking you, coupled with the cold window driving you absolutely wild. 

 

 

This was amazing. The sex, the scenery, the experience of it all...it was incredible. You’d spent so much time being nervous, so much time thinking about what others would think of you if they found out, but none of this was about them. This was about you, being slowly pulled apart from the inside out, riding out the most incredible orgasms of your life, in the arms of a man who not only understood your nerves and worked to soothe them, but who saw you for who you were, and didn’t want you to change or make compromises for his own gain. Jackie had been right all along, and you decided then and there, that you would be damned if you were gonna pass up two more opportunities to do this again. 

 

 

Your orgasms hit at the same time, your voice crying out in unrestrained ecstasy as his arms practically crushed you to him. He sounded almost like a tiger you thought, growling long and low against your neck as he came buried deep inside you. When he came to his senses, he began to chuckle, his eyes lifting to meet yours as you smiled down at him curiously. “Wow,” he muttered, shifting his grip on you in order to keep you up. 

 

 

“Wow what?” you asked, thinking he was going to mention something about how heavy you were, or how incredible his orgasm had been.

 

 

He chuckled some more, lifting you more fully into his arms so that he could carry you to the bed. He laid you down heavily, bracing his arms on either side of your shoulders as he shook his head and replied, “I just...I didn’t think you’d take the singing thing literally.” He grinned down at you, one hand moving to carefully pull himself and the condom out. “I mean don’t get me wrong,” he amended, as you began giggling, “it was hot as hell, but holy shit,” he discarded the condom and flopped down on the bed beside you, “was that just cuz I asked you to, or -”

 

 

“I didn’t really do it on purpose,” you admit with a sigh, “I just...couldn’t help myself,” you turned to him, grinning as his eyes widened slightly, “you are very good at your job it seems...or maybe I just haven’t had much decent sex.”

 

 

“I’d like to think it’s the first thing,” Cisco decided with a smile. ‘ _It damn well better be the first thing, I got bills to pay after all._ ’ 

 

 

“Yeah, probably,” you agreed with a nod. ‘ _You are worth every penny Cisco, every last one._ ’

 

 

Rolling onto his side, Cisco began stroking up and down your arm, smiling softly at you as his eyelids began to droop slightly. “So did you have any other scenarios you wanted to try?” he asked, “we have this room for the entire night, so we can take a break and try something else, or we can jump right back into it -”

 

 

“I think I’d like a break,” you interrupted him gently, “and I think you deserve one, after holding me up that whole time.”

 

 

Cisco shrugged, “That was nothing,” he assured you modestly, “just a matter of leverage and leg strength.” He leaned in to kiss your forehead, something you found oddly familial and endearing for someone just doing his job.

 

 

“Either way,” you replied softly, “I think we should take a break.”

 

 

Cisco nodded at that. “Alright, we’ll take a break,” he stood up, lifting the golden comforter off the floor where he’d left it before, “care to snuggle during this break, or would you rather stay as far away from me as possible?”

 

 

You gave him a curious look. “Why would I want to stay away from you?” you asked as you scooted up towards the pillows.

 

 

Cisco shrugged, “I just figured I’d ask before I got comfortable.”

 

 

“Oh,” you said, pulling the comforter up towards your chin, “well I don’t mind cuddling, it’s sort of relaxing, y’know?”

 

 

“Yup,” Cisco confirmed with a smile, “I’m a cuddler myself personally, and a hugger.”

 

 

You grinned at him, crinkling your nose as you said, “Aww, that’s so cute.”

 

 

He shrugged again, settling into his pillow, “I like physical contact, what can I say?” He turned on his side, opening his arms to you. “You wanna be the big spoon, or the little spoon?”

 

 

“Little spoon,” you replied, already feeling incredibly sleepy. You curled up against him, feeling his warmth enveloping you, and finding it far more comforting than the comforter over you both. None of this had been what you’d expected, it had been so much better. As you drifted to sleep, you found yourself imagining the conversation you would be having with Jackie sometime in the near future, picturing the faces she would make when you told her you were gonna use the next to appointments, and as you thanked her and apologized for treating this gift to you like such a burden. You definitely owed her one now.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Tell me everything!” Jackie practically demanded, striding into your apartment without so much as a knock or a hello.

 

 

You rolled your eyes as you lounged on your sofa, setting your phone down on your coffee table with a sigh. “Hey Jackie, nice to see you too, how have you been?” you spoke sarcastically, earning an eye roll from her.

 

 

“We saw each other four days ago Y/N, nothing’s happened since then except for work and sleep,” she replied dismissively, “now tell me about your sexcapades with Mr. Escort, so I can stop letting my imagination do all the work.”

 

 

You shot her an amused grimace, “You’ve been imagining me having sex?” you asked her teasingly, “I’m not sure if I’m flattered, or discomforted .”

 

 

Jackie let out a noise, somewhere between a whine and a groan, as she stomped her feet anxiously, looking like a child on the brink of a tantrum. “Y/N!” she whined now, “come on! You know how much I enjoyed my night with him, I wanna compare notes!” She dropped her purse onto the floor beside her as she plopped down on the sofa with you, “this is an entirely new level of female bonding we have the chance to have, and you’re being difficult!”

 

 

You had to laugh at her then, watching her fuss and pout really did make her look like a little kid. “You’re talking about this like it’s a major development in behavioral science,” you quipped back as you laughed, “girls talk about their sex lives with each other all the time Jackie, this isn’t like the moon landing ok? We just happened to have had sex with the same escort.”

 

 

“The same, incredibly sexy, surprisingly talented escort,” she amended for you, “and I want to hear all the naughty details of what happened! Unless it was awful, then just tell me and I’ll shut up.”

 

 

You thought about that night for a moment, how accommodating Cisco had been, how kind and yet firm he had been, how really great the sex had been. You smiled softly to yourself as the memories replayed in your head. “It certainly wasn’t awful,” you answered her quietly, your smile growing as you recalled the feel of his hands on your skin. You bit your lip slightly as your face grew warm with a blush, “it was actually kind of...amazing?” you glanced over at her at that, watching her eyes light up with glee.

 

 

She reached over and grabbed your knee, squeezing it a little too hard as she beamed at you. “Tell meeeeeeeeee!” she practically squealed, and so finally you relented.

 

 

“Ok ok,” you sighed, repositioning so that you sat cross-legged on your couch cushion, “so you know how nervous I was, and I walked into that hotel room thinking ‘oh god this is going to be so awkward, why did I let Jackie do this to me?’, but then I see him just standing there, sort of like a deer in head lights cuz I was more on time than he expected me to be. But he’s just standing there, with no shirt on, and he smiled at me, and he’s kind of ridiculously more attractive than his head-shot, and he was kind and gentle, and he took my coat-”

 

 

“Babe,” Jackie interrupted you, “I said I wanted to hear all the naughty details, this setting the scene stuff is great, but can we, y’know...skip to the sexy bits?”

 

 

You rolled your eyes at her again but nodded. “Fine,” you sighed, “ok so he was really nice, and I was nervous, so he took my hand and started kissing it, soft and gentle, moving up my arm until he was close enough to kiss,” you found yourself smiling as you recounted the night to her, your entire body beginning to tingle with the memory of your nervous excitement. Jackie was listening with rapt attention, occasionally biting her lip, or making small noises of excitement or pleasure, as you detailed how his hands had worked you open, and how your first orgasm had swept over you, how your second had melted you like butter. Your third orgasm of that night, had Jackie’s eyes going wide, both shocked and thrilled as you explained the details of how Cisco had fucked you against the window.

 

 

“You’re serious?” she asked when you’d finished, “he held you up, and pounded you against the window like some animal?” she placed a hand on her chest, closing here eyes to envision it, “Oh. My. God! Y/N that is probably the hottest thing I’ve ever heard of happening to someone in real life, and I’m so fucking jealous it was you and not me.”

 

 

You chuckled at that, “Sorry not sorry?” you offered with a shrug, “it almost didn’t happen, so don’t be too jealous.” You looked down at your knees, remembering that particular round with a special fondness. The previous sexual activities of that night were almost boring in comparison, despite having achieved two incredible orgasms, they had both been things you’d experienced before, but the last one...You weren’t sure, if it was from some long-buried streak of voyeurism you didn’t know you had in you, or if it was simply because of the uniqueness of that moment, held aloft in the strong arms of a man who seemed to know exactly how to touch you and hold you and kiss you to make you unravel. There was a very very small part of you, that told you it was affection that made that third orgasm so special, the soft touch of something deeply more personal than either you or Cisco had signed up for; but being an adult woman, with more than a little common sense, you’d stamped on that small part as soon as it had sprouted, and even now you stamped on it, despite it's strange ability to regrow in your mind. 

 

 

Jackie shook her head as she opened her eyes, “It doesn’t matter if it almost didn’t happen Y/N, the point is that it did, and it sounded hot as fuck.” She removed her hand from her chest, fanning herself for a moment before sighing. “So, does this mean you’ll be cashing in on the next two appointments?” she asked curiously, though her smirk told you she already knew the answer. 

 

 

“Yes,” you replied sweetly, “actually we already discussed that when we parted ways that night.”

 

 

Jackie raised an eyebrow, “What did you discuss?” she asked with a curious frown.

 

 

You shrugged, “Well mostly what I should wear,” you admit dully, “I didn’t want to show up in anything too fancy the next time, but I also didn’t want to look like a bum, so I asked him what he thought would be appropriate.”

 

 

Jackie chuckled at that. “Does he want you to dress to match his new persona?” she teased, “which one is it that you’re gonna see next? Was it the suit, or the biker?”

 

 

“Biker,” you told her, “although it’s not really a biker, it’s more like a sexy mob boss according to him.”

 

 

At that, Jackie burst into a round of loud cackling. “Sexy mob boss?” she repeated incredulously, “oh god, you have to tell me everything when you come back that night!”

 

 

You shook your head wearily. “Like you’d give me a choice,” you commented, shoving her lightly, “I’d have to bar my door to keep you out.”

 

 

“Not bar it,” Jackie argued with a pout, “the regular lock would work just fine,” she smiled devilishly as she added, “you might want to turn your phone off though, cuz I would blow it up until you answered me.”

 

 

You nodded in agreement. “I know you would J,” you replied, “you’re like, professionally nosy sometimes.”

 

 

Jackie pouted again, seeming genuinely wounded by your remark. “Y/N, you know that if you ever don’t want to tell me something, you can just say so?” she asked softly, “I know I’m intense sometimes, but you can always tell me to shut up if need be.”

 

 

You smiled over at her, reaching out to rub her arm. “I know sweetie,” you assured her warmly, “but sometimes I need your intensity, it cracks me out of my shell.”

 

 

Jackie grinned back at you. “Aww, thanks babe,” she said happily, “and don’t you worry, that shell is made of candy anyway, it’s fun to crack.”

 

 

You giggled at that. “Weirdo,” you teased her lightly. You loved Jakie, she was nuts sometimes, but she was also one of the best friends you’d ever had, and you couldn’t imagine life without her. Hell, if it hadn’t been for her, you would never have even known about Cisco’s site, let alone been brave enough to buy a night with him, or three. You recalled a phrase Cisco had used the night you’d spent with him and chuckled at how accurately it described Jakie. She was like your sexy fairy godmother.

 

\----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Cisco!” Barry called to him as he packed his things to go home, “you available for food tonight, or are you hooking up again?” he asked, smirking as Cisco rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Am I ever gonna live that down?” Cisco sighed, standing up straight and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

 

Barry shrugged, “Eventually,” he conceded, “but only after you tell me how it was.”

 

 

Cisco squinted at him for a moment, before checking his phone. “Why do I have to tell you how it was?” he asked, scrolling through his notifications before pocketing the device, “I never ask how your sex life is, why are you so invested in mine?”

 

 

“I’m not invested,” Barry defended awkwardly, “I just...I dunno, I never thought of you as a hook up kinda guy, you always seemed more romantic I guess,” he chuckled at the bemused look Cisco gave him, “besides, asking about my sex life is different because we both know Iris, she’d probably be weirded out if you knew what we did, and you’d have to have adult conversations with her knowing what we do in the bedroom.”

 

 

Cisco made a face at that, shaking his head. “Ew, yeah no, ok I see your point,” he conceded with a shudder, “keep your sexy business to yourself.”

 

 

Barry nodded, “Yeah, probably for the best,” he agreed with a laugh. “So are you gonna share yours even though I didn’t share mine, or should I shut up about it?” He pried one more time, “cuz I’ll shut up about it if you tell me to, I promise.”

 

 

Cisco sighed, knowing that Barry was being sincere, he usually didn’t cross personal boundaries when they were laid out for him. But Cisco also knew that if he let Barry brood on the idea of him hooking up with someone, it might become a running thing between them, which could result in some curious questions from the rest of the team, so really, it was better for him to just feed Barry some information to shut him up at this point.

 

 

“What do you wanna know first?” Cisco asked wearily, “how good it was, or how many times we did it?”

 

 

Barry’s eyes went wide, his mouth falling open at the second half of Cisco’s question. “Dude, you guys did it more than once?”

 

 

“Hell yeah we did,” Cisco shot back indignantly, “there is no rule that says you only have to go one round, and besides, I might not have speed powers, but I’ve got a decent refractory period.” He sounded a little too proud with his last statement, and Barry made a face as the thought flicked through his brain.

 

 

“Ok, so I guess tell me how many times it happened first,” Barry decided quickly, “then the rest of it.”

 

 

Cisco nodded, “Fine,” he agreed, “but first food, I’m actually starving, and you already offered to pay so.”

 

Barry frowned in confusion, “I did?”

 

 

Cisco nodded again, “Yup, now let's go, I gotta eat!” They headed out of the lab together, Cisco giving Barry select details from his night with you, all while Barry listened with his brow furrowed curiously. 

 

 

By the time they got to Big Belly Burger, Barry had begun to ask a few questions. “Wait, so you’d never met this woman before, and right off the bat, she sees you shirtless because of some toothpaste stain?”

 

 

“Yes,” Cisco affirmed, “a toothpaste stain that you neglected to mention by the way.”

 

 

Barry shrugged that comment off. “Dude, why didn’t you change in the bathroom, like a normal human being?”

 

 

it was Cisco’s turn to shrug, “I didn’t want her to think I stood her up,” he lied easily, “she kept telling me she was nervous, I didn’t want her to show up and not find me there, I would’ve seemed like a dick man.”

 

 

Barry nodded, “Ok but her first impression of you was, ‘oh look, my date is that random shirtless guy over by the bar, cool’,” he laughed, “I mean come on, you could’ve texted her and told her you went to the bathroom.”

 

 

Cisco sighed thoughtfully. “Well...ok, fair point, but I was kinda nervous too,” he shrugged, “I wasn’t thinking straight I guess, it seemed like a good idea at the time, especially since the end goal was for both of us to be naked.” He smiled to himself as he remembered your words after that initial meeting, how you’d pointed out the same thing while you stood wrapped in your coat like some chilly nun.

 

 

“Alright, so that was how you met her,” Barry recounted slowly, “and then you two get to the sexy parts, and she asks to take your pants off for you?”

 

 

Cisco chuckled fondly. “Why is that weird?” he asked as they received their food at their table, “you’re telling me you and Iris never help each other with your clothes?”

 

 

Barry shrugged again, “Well yeah we do, but that’s different, we-”

 

 

“Different how man?” Cisco asked, plucking up a french fry, “so you and Iris are like officially dating or whatever, that doesn’t make your sexy stuff any better than mine. If a beautiful woman wants to take off my pants, I’m not gonna say no, and neither would you.”

 

 

Barry laughed, “I would if it wasn’t Iris,” he argued petulantly.

 

 

“I would if it wasn’t Iris,” Cisco mimicked him before rolling his eyes, “you’re just jealous that I got to have a sexy rendezvous with a stranger, aren’t you Bar?” he pointed another fry at him accusingly, “you wanna be James Bond with the hot girl, but your stuck being Barry Allen, boyfriend of the year,” he started laughing then, “shame on you Barry Allen, Iris West is a Queen, you treasure her young man!”

 

 

Barry laughed as well, “That is the plan,” he agreed, “but that brings up another question, did you guys seriously-”

 

 

“Yes Barry,” Cisco confirmed as he rolled his eyes again, “we did a James Bond role play, yes it was a little weird, but in the end it was hot as fuck, so whatever,” he peeled open his burger to remove the pickles, popping them into his mouth as he asked, “now can we just eat already, or do you wanna know how we cuddled after too?”

 

 

“Aww, you guys cuddled?” Barry asked before laughing again, “I’m kidding! Ok, we can eat, I’ll shut up.”

 

 

Cisco smiled gratefully at him, taking a massive bite of his burger to show his appreciation. He’d fed Barry just enough info to keep him happy, and he hoped it would be enough to help his friend forget the incident so he would never bring it up again, but there was no way to know if that were the case. He simply sipped his soda and prayed that was the end of it. 

 

 

Cisco hadn’t actually thought about that night since it had happened, not because it had been forgettable, but because he was forcing himself not to. The small scare he’d experienced, when his brain told him he’d developed affection for you, was something he’d never experienced before in his escort career, and while he’d quickly managed to shake it off that night, the morning after when he’d woken up alone in the hotel bed, had left him feeling vaguely empty and extremely uneasy. Cuddling had probably been what did it, he had reasoned, after such a weird fluctuation of his emotions, cuddling had probably messed with his brain a little. But he had been too tired for anything else, and he wasn’t about to tell you to scoot over to give him space, that wasn’t part of the job, he was supposed to do what you told him, not the other way around. 

 

He found himself thinking about you as he ate then, how shy you had been, and yet how ready to give you had become when things had gotten more intimate. He’d never experienced a customer like you, never had someone so willing to please him after paying so much to see him in the first place. Then again, you hadn’t paid for him, had you? Jackie had financed you two, so maybe that was it? He shook his head after a moment, resolving to stop thinking about it once again, at least until he was safe in his own apartment, where he could reason it away as planning for his next appointment with you, and not the genuine curiosity that it was. He would have to plan much harder for your second appointment, after all, it wasn’t him you were going to be meeting, not entirely anyway…


	6. Chapter 6

You knew Jackie was eager to hear about your second night with Cisco, but you didn’t realize how eager until she called you. 

 

 

“Jackie I’m literally in the cab, I haven’t even met up with him yet!” you explained to her with a sigh, “why are you calling me already?”

 

 

“I just wanted to remind you to pay extra attention this time!” she replied with a giggle, “that way you can give me all the tantalizing details, and make it feel like I was there in your place!”

 

 

You shook your head, stifling a chuckle with your hand. “You know, you could just schedule your own appointment with him, it would save me the trouble of basically taking notes the whole night.”

 

“I know thaaaat,” Jackie said, “but how do I know which one I wanna book, if you don’t tell me which one is best?” that got a real laugh out of you, earning a curious look from your cab driver in their rear view mirror.

 

“Ok that’s a fair point,” you agreed, “but I don’t have anything to tell you yet, and I think I’m almost to the address he sent me, so I’ve gotta go.”

 

Jackie whined softly on the other end, but relented. “Fine, but promise me you’ll call me as soon as you wake up tomorrow! I’ll even bring you breakfast!”

 

 

“Yes, ok, I will,” you assured her, “now I’ve got to gooo!” You made a kissing noise into the phone before you hung up, shaking your head as you stowed your phone back in your purse. You briefly wondered which one of you was more excited about tonight, you or Jackie, chuckling to yourself as the cab slowed to a stop. 

 

The address he’d sent you, was to an apartment building near the business district of Central City, it’s tall dark bricked caught the golden light of the setting sun, making the whole place look like something out of a movie. You paid your cabby, and entered through a pair of black painted doors that were scuffed and smattered with graffitti. “Number two thirty four,” you murmered as you re-read his message, nibbling your bottom lip as you eyed the stairs. Nervous didn’t quite describe how you felt this time, it wasn’t merely nerves that prickled under your skin and twisted your gut; short little shocks of excitement had been slithering down your spine for the past week, growing stronger every time you looked at your calender, pulsing softly between your legs in time with your heart beat as you imagined Cisco’s hands on you again. It had been absurdly distracting to say the least, but tonight was finally the night, and the anticipation had you practically buzzing. 

 

 

You started up the stairs, a smile on your face with each step. When you reached the door marked with the correct number, you took a deep, steadying breath, your loosely curled fist hovering in the air as you built up the courage to knock. His instructions had been to knock three times, wait a moment, then knock twice more, that way he would know it was you and not ‘someone else’. It made you a tiny bit apprehensive when he’d mentioned the ‘someone else’ in such a vauge way, the thought that this someone else might be a police officer or something giving you pause, but then you thought about it some more, and decided he likely meant one of his other clients, or possibly his employer, and shook the apprehension off soon after. You knocked three times, took two slow breaths, then knocked twice more like he’d asked. At first, there was no response, and you began to wonder if you’d somehow gotten mixed up along the way here, but as you were digging in your purse to double check your phone, you felt it buzz against your hand. It was a message from him you discovered, “it’s open” with a smiley on the end. You glanced back up at the door then, your hand trying the knob to discover it was indeed, open. 

 

 

Stepping inside, you suddenly felt twice as excited as before, the added anticipation of entering this foreign apartment to go searching for him making it feel almost like a game. You didn’t have to look far it turned out, you’d barely made it into the wide open living room, when a pair of warm familiar hands came to rest on your shoulders from behind you. 

 

 

“Hello again,” Cisco’s voice resonated quietly in your ear, “right on time again I see.”

 

 

You nodded, but didn’t turn around, in case this was part of some plan he had made up for this appointment. “I figured if I was late, it would cut into the appointment time,” you replied with a soft smile, “and I didn’t wanna miss any of it.”

 

 

That got you a chuckle, his hands squeezing you slightly before releasing. “Well I’m glad to hear you’re excited, hopefully that sticks around once we start,” He leaned close then, resting his chin on your shoulder as he whispered in your ear, “why don’t you turn around and see what you’re dealing with this time.”

 

 

His suggestion sounded vaguely ominous, as though this version of him was somehow more dangerous. It sent a shiver down your spine. He took a step back, and you very slowly turned to face him, your eyes down cast at first, but when they flicked up to take him in, they went a little wider in surprise. He looked the same, and yet completely different from before. His long hair was tied up partially, just enough to keep it out of his face while the rest fell in lazy curls against his shoulders. He wore a dark t-shirt, storm gray with Led Zeppelin emblazoned across the chest in a lighter gray font, a thick braided leather cuff clipped around his wrist made the taper of his arms stand out slightly. His jeans were black, and tighter than what seemed fashionable for a guy, but for him it accentuated his thighs nearly obscenely well, the belt seeming nearly superfluous around his hips. After taking in his body, your eyes flicked back up to meet his, and you noticed with some amusement, and curiously some excitement as well, that he was wearing a touch of eyeliner, making his brown eyes seem strangely piercing in their gaze. 

 

 

“Wow,” you said, biting your bottom lip. Cisco smirked at that, a carefully smug turn of his lips that somehow said, ‘damn right wow’, and ‘I didn’t even try that hard honey’ all at once.

 

 

He held his arms out to his sides then, turning on the spot before stopping to smile more fully, “I did say this would be different,” he reminded you, lowering his arms to his sides, “now its up to you to see how different its going to be.” Before you could say another word, he closed the distance between you, pulling your body flush against his as he claimed your mouth in a rough but delicious kiss. Your arms moved on instinct, your hand releasing your purse strap and letting it fall with a thud to the floor, as you reached out and clutched at the sides of his shirt, your legs already trembling beneath you. 

 

When he broke away, you were breathless, panting softly while his hands wasted no time falling to your waist, lifting the hem of your shirt with eager fingers before scratching his nails lightly along your flesh. “Not wasting time with the warm up?” you asked, remembering how gentle and encouraging he’d been the first time.

 

 

His hands moved higher under your shirt, and he growled softly hearing you gasp. “We did that already babe,” he replied, shifting so that he could nudge one of his legs between yours, “you’re the one who said you didn’t wanna waste time,” he punctuated his words with another kiss, his hands rising further still, lifting your bra without hesitation to take your breasts in his hands.

 

 

You gasped again, reeling slightly from the seemingly break neck pace he’d set for the evening. He was right, this was different, very different. This Cisco didn’t seem bothered by the idea of shyness, or modesty on your part, he only seemed to care about what he wanted from you, and though a part of you groused that this was supposed to be your night, your rules, a much larger part of you had already decided that he could have whatever he wanted, so long as he kept touching you like this. 

 

 

“Cisco,” the level of desperation in your voice was only slightly surprising as you whined his name, “fuck can...can we maybe not be standing for this?” 

 

 

He chuckled, moving his mouth against your throat now. “What’s wrong Y/N, getting a little weak in the knees?” he teased you, his thumbs trailing over your nipples as he spoke, another jolt of pleasure weakening your legs. 

 

 

You opened your mouth to respond, but found your voice stolen in a strangled cry as he quickly hoisted you into his arms, the same way he had when he’d fucked you against the window. You were both still frustratingly clothed however, but even through your jean and his, you could feel the bulge of his erection resting against you as he carried you somewhere across the living room. The wide, window lit living room, gave way to a darker and smaller bedroom, your back colliding with the mattress just before he climbed on top of you. 

 

 

“This what you had in mind?” he asked, kissing your neck again. You again didn’t get a chance to answer him, his hands roughly lifring your shirt over your head, followed by your bra, which he nearly ripped off of you before managing the clasp. You could feel your heartbeat pounding in your ears, your breath coming in full on, wanton gasps now, as his mouth paved a trail down to your breasts, kissing and biting all the way. 

 

 

“Fuck, Cisco!” You breathed, your denim clad hips lifting to meet his, just for some small measure of friction. You could already feel you were wet for him, and you were slowly going mad waiting for him to do something about it, whether with his hands, or his mouth, or his cock, it didn’t really matter much to you anymore. Unfortunately, he seemed to have other plans.

 

 

One of his hands snaked down, and pressed your hips back down to the mattress, while the other reached down and circled your wrist. “Not yet babe,” he told you, his tone like that of a teacher admonishing a pupil, “I’m not finished up here yet, so you’re gonna sit still while I have some fun, otherwise you’re gonna have to wait a long time before we get there, understand?” You responded by grumbling softly, a pout forming on your lips, but he was the opposite of convinced. The hand he’d placed on your hip moved to circle your other wrist, and then both your arms were pulled together, and pushed up over your head, both wrists transferred to one hand as he pressed the against the pillows. “Let me know you understand baby doll,” he prompted you, “or I’m gonna think you don’t wanna do this at all,” he gazed down at you with a smile, but his eyes silently told you that he actually would stop if this was making you uncomfortable. 

 

 

You took a moment to stare back at him, catching your breath a little as you contemplated his proposal. You didn’t feel uncomfortable now, but you knew that in these types of situations, the sudden fear and feeling of being overwhelmed could strike quite suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere if you weren’t careful. This sort of thing involved trust, for both parties involved, and not a little bit of concern for the other’s well being. Looking up into his eyes, you thought back to the first night you’d spent with Cisco, his careful, gentle coaxing told you he cared, whether it was part of his job or not, he did care; and if he cared, then you trusted him, because it simply made sense to. You nodded slowly, your eyes going wide and innocent as you replied, “I understand” and waited for him to continue.

 

 

The smile on his lips grew slightly, and he nodded back. “Good girl,” he said, slowly lowering his face back down against your skin, “I wanna memorize how your skin tastes before we get to the messy stuff, so just relax for me, ok baby doll?” You only nodded in reply, shivering as his voice vibrated against the skin of your right breast, his warm breath feeling like fire. He took his time, licking and nipping at one breast, then the other, your nipples were almost sore by the time he decided he was done. But when he did, you almost cried when his hand undid the button of your jeans, the zipper sliding down as his hand slid inside, teasing you through your underwear with a grin.

 

 

“Someone is very eager, aren’t they?” he asked, feeling the dampness of the fabric with his fingertips, “and you were so good with staying still, you must have been losing your mind for me, huh beautiful?” he ended his question with a firm press through your panties, expertly aimed right against your clit. You whined and squirmed under his touch, and he chuckled as he watched you. “Ooh, this is kinda fun too,” he said, moving the gentle pressure in a slow circle, “watching you squirming while I tease you, maybe I’ll just keep this up until you cum hmn? Would you like that baby doll?” 

 

 

Somwhere between wanting to scream, and wanting to yell at him for torturing like this, you managed to gasp out, “No!” and “please Cisco,” before your brain lost access to your vocabulary, as his fingers slid inside your underwear. 

 

“Please what though?” He asked you, the smile on his face taunting you almost as bad as his fingers, “you were a good girl, so I’ll let you choose,” his fingers picked up their pace, teasing at your clit making your stomach muscles clench steadily tighter, “do you want me to make you cum with my hand, or with my dick buried inside you?”

 

 

You huffed in frustration, your brain scrambling to re-establish a connection to it’s language centers, nuerons firing like a fourth of July fireworks show before finally you managed the words, “not your hands,” followed by a keening noise when his hand quickly withdrew from it’s ministrations. 

 

 

“Good choice,” he commended you in a low voice, releasing the hands that he still held above your head, in order to grip the waist of your jeans tight, before yanking them down and off of you as though they offended him. You weren’t sure if it was because you’d enjoyed having your arms restrained, or if you enjoyed him stripping you, but you kept your arms up over your head, fisting your hands into the plush pillow as you watched him take his own clothes off as quickly as he could. He crashed back atop you, a rush of hot skin on yours giving you goosebumps. He kissed you again, long and slow, his hands reaching back up towards yours against the pillow.

 

You let go of the soft cushion and pulled your wrists together, thinking he intended to pin them there again, but instead he slid his hands beneath the pillow, retrieving a shiny foil wrapped condom that you suddenly realized was very important to all this. “So ready to be pinned down,” he commented, tearing the packet open and reaching downward to roll the condom on, “I wonder what you’d do, if I tied you to this bed and made you wait for me?” He pondered aloud, “I wonder what pretty noises you’d make before you begged me to continue.” You felt a sudden wave of panic ripple through you, thinking he would actually do it, but he seemed to sense your displeasure at the idea, reaching one hand up to pin your wrists, while the other cupped your cheek gently. 

 

 

“Maybe next time,” he said, his eyes again silently signalling to you that he would only go as far as you wanted him to. You relaxed almost instantly, remembering that you trusted him, and that he cared. Those thoughts, mixed with the feeling of his cock pressed against you, and the warm buzzing in your skin, made you bold, and you leaned your head up and kissed him, eyes closing as he sighed against your lips.

 

 

“I trust you Cisco,” you told him quietly when you pulled back, partially to remind yourself, and partially to reassure him that you did want what he was doing. His eyes changed then, a sparkle of curious confusion glittering within them for a moment or two, before they fell back into the persona he had donned. 

 

 

“You ready beautiful?” he asked, his free hand moving to position himself at your entrance as he waited for your answer. All you had to do was nod, and he slid into you to the hilt, staying there for a moment before pulling out and sliding back in again, slow and careful thrusts, each one seeming to push the air from your lung in a shaky gasp. His slow pace continued, picking up pace so carefully, you wondered how he could have so much restraint, when you felt as though your body were on fire, each thrust fanning your flames, the heat of it slowly consuming you. By the time his pace was as frantic as you felt, your mind barely even registed the sound, the steady smack of skin agaisnt skin, the only thing you knew was that you were hurtling towards that cliffs edge, and you couldn’t wait to jump. Your orgasm felt like flying, your scalp tingled with the intensity of it, with what little coherent thought you had, you imagined this might be what being struck by lightening felt, and then his hand around your wrists clenched so tight it hurt, and you smiled as he felt the lightening too. 

 

 

You weren’t sure how long it took for you to come down, how long before you were able to turn your head to look at him, how many minutes or seconds had passed before you finally lowered your arms down against your chest, your still racing heart thudding against your chest bone, like a small animal trying to escape. Cisco had dropped to the mattress beside you, rolling onto his back as he panted heavily, a sheen of sweat visible on his chest and forehead as he squinted at the ceiling with a smile. “Wow,” you said for the second time that evening, causing Cisco’s squinted gaze to turn towards you, a surprised little laugh bubbling up from inside of him.

 

 

“Yeah?” he asked, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, “well I’m glad you liked it.” He rolled onto his side, tucking a few strands of hair away from your face as he smiled down at you. Looking up at him, you felt oddly at home, as though his smiling face hovering above you was a perfectly normal thing, like this was simply an exchange between friends, and not a paid arrangement. 

 

 

You smiled at him sweetly. “You were very clever,” you finally said, once you could form real words, “stashing the condom under the pillow like that, good plan.”

 

 

Cisco laughed again, nodding. “Yeah well, I stashed one there just in case, I wasn’t sure if things would go this well, so I had one under the pillow, and the rest in the bed side table in case you wanted me to, I dunno, reign it in I guess?”

 

 

It was your turn to laugh now. “Reign it in?” you repeated, “you mean drop the persona, and go back to the Cisco I met last time?” when he nodded, you laughed again. “I liked that Cisco,” you admit to him, “but I liked this one too,” you held up your wrists, slightly red from when he’d clenched his hands as he came, “he was intense, but a good intensity, he knew what I wanted before I did, and he gave it to me...it was honestly quite relaxing.”

 

 

Cisco snorted at that. “Relaxing?” he asked in amusement, “well I’ve never heard it put that way before, but ok,” he grinned, “I’m glad you were relaxed.” You both laughed then, sharing the small moment together as you both eased off of your endorphin highs. It was then that you actually looked around the room, taking in the baren walls and ikea-esque furniture. It reminded you of the spare room in Christine and Stephanie’s place, just before they started redecorating it into a child’s room. That, coupled with what you remembered from the living room, got you curious.

 

 

“Cisco,” you said his name as you rolled to face him, “are we...in someone’s apartment?” you asked with a tiny edge of nervousness, not wanting to seem like an idiot if the answer was no, or possibly, ‘no, why would we be in someone’s apartment? That would be so unprofessional.’

 

 

But Cisco nodded. “Uh yeah, we are,” he gave you a sheepish smile, “the uh...the agency I work with, we have a few of these...y’know in case the client doesn’t want to be seen in a hotel or something?” He sat up then, a slight frown on his face, “why uh...why do you ask?”

 

 

You frowned slightly too, wondering why he seemed to be acting so awkwardly as he answered. “No reason,” you told him with a shrug, “it’s just, this room feels like a spare room, y’know? And the living room looked like it was decorated-ish, so I was curious.” Your frown gave way to another smile, “but since this is an apartment, that means theres a bathroom and a shower, right?” He nodded, his frown deepening with confusion. Your smile grew wider, “do you think this new Cisco would be into having shower sex, or does he like to be the hotest thing on a girl’s skin?”

 

 

For a moment, Cisco stared at you in pure disbelief, before bursting out laughing. “This Cisco would be very into shower sex,” he told you, the smirk from before gracing his face, “on one condition.”

 

 

You nibbled your lip excitedly before asking, “what condition is that?”

 

 

He leaned in close, his hand reaching out to rest lightly against your side. “I want you to call me Francisco for the rest of the night.”

 

 

You frowned thoughtfully, wondering what was so important about the name, but then you shrugged it off, thinking it was just part of this persona he was playing. “Ok,” you agreed with a nod, “show me to the shower Francisco.”

 

 

Cisco nodded, standing up and offering you his hand. “Right this way then, Y/N.” You took his offered hand and followed him to the bathroom, grinning as you scurried through the chilly apartment behind him. 

 

 

Cisco smiled too, but in his head he was resolving himself to be calm. ‘ _Having her call you Francisco will help, nobody calls you that, only your mom_ ’he thought, before back tracking ‘ _...ok don’t think about that, just keep her separated, keep it professional, Francisco is professional, Francisco is separate.’_

 

His brain had been racing against itself since his orgasm, running in two different directions as the image of you, hot and vulnerable beneath him, said “I trust you Cisco” with those borderline doe eyes that pierced right through him. He’d told himself the entire week leading up to your second appointment, no emotional scares this time, it was just business, nothing else, but you’d sent that jenga tower crashing with one sentence this time, and god was he kicking himself for letting you do it.

To be continued....


End file.
